<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Gold by flowerpeddler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063335">Seven Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpeddler/pseuds/flowerpeddler'>flowerpeddler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kingdom of Varhys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Dragon Tamer AU, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Miya also has a pottymouth, Princess!Reader, Reader Has a Pottymouth, Sexual innuendos, War, hinata and sakusa are dragons, idk why i wrote this or what i even wrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:39:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpeddler/pseuds/flowerpeddler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When your kingdom is under siege, the palace knights smuggle you into an independent village of dragon tamers, where you meet the greasy urchin that is Miya Atsumu. [dragon tamer!miya atsumu x princess!reader]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kingdom of Varhys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ATSUMU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dragon tamer!atsumu</p><p>shitty goblin man who is the love of my life</p><p>gold hair and jersey number 7 (pretimeskip)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three hundred years without war can soften up a kingdom's royal blood line.</p><p> </p><p>With more than a few generations of peace, you hadn't really been taught about the preparations of war, and neither had your parents, to be completely fair. Battle tactics and siege strategies were merely skimmed over; your tutors had often emphasized the importance of economics in your lessons instead. Having little to no background in preventing or dealing with war, it was truly obvious that the kingdom of Varhys would be in a <em>shitload</em> of trouble when war did come.</p><p> </p><p>How fortuitous that you are able to experience the birth of a new war just mere minutes after midnight on your twenty-first birthday.</p><p> </p><p>You had asked for a new, steel sword for your birthday, but you would have never imagined that you'd actually have to <em>use </em>it! Wasn't a sword just used as decoration? Instead, the sleek weapon has made its home into your new sheath, which is incredibly uncomfortable and gnaws at your shoulder with every step down the secret passage leading to the forest just behind the palace.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Highness, we must keep going," your loyal retainer urges, his dark eyes analyzing you. His black hair has stuck onto his forehead, adhered by sweat, and there's a grim look on his face. "If we don't hurry, we may be caught in the siege. The only way to ensure your safety is to flee the kingdom before the soldiers make their way to the palace."</p><p> </p><p>"My parents, Keiji! What will they do?" you ask worriedly, heart pulsing with every word. The Goddess knows how weak-willed and mild-tempered they were; without you to help them, you weren't sure if they would survive the siege at all.  "We have to find them!"</p><p> </p><p>The two of you finally make it to the end of the passage, and Akaashi Keiji slowly cracks open the wooden door to test for any ambushers. When he deems the scene to be safe, he hurries you out into the wild, shielded by the embrace of the dark night and the tall shrubbery. "They will be fine. Some of the other knights will be watching them, and it's best to separate you from them. If all three of you are to be defeated, there would hardly be anyone suitable for the throne." He leads you deeper into the greenery, which leave an uncomfortable twinge in your heart. Would it be able to hide you?</p><p> </p><p>"I would rather die with them then take on the throne now!" you cry out as quietly as you can. You weren't ready to lead an entire kingdom- if it even survived the night, that is.</p><p> </p><p>"Your <em>Highness</em>," your retainer hisses out, turning to your abruptly. "Please think rationally about this. We must escape as fast as we can. Bokuto is waiting in the woods for us with horses."</p><p> </p><p>You know he means well, and you know he's only concerned about your safety and future. The thought of losing your parents is unbearable, and it's something you never want to face this early in your life. Ashamed of your cowardice, you follow the knight closely, grasping onto his armor desperately. Keiji sends you a glance over his shoulder, his eyes softening at the sight of your frown. The fallen foliage and small twigs sound at every step you take, and you can only pray to the Goddess that the noise from the castle village will distract anyone who might possibly be in the woods.</p><p> </p><p>Time passes by slowly, and you can even hear the slight sounds of Keiji's breath. The sound of his breathing and the gentle movements of his chest serve as a mild source of comfort for the time being; even when the capital is being attacked, you know he would kill and die for you at any instant. It's what makes him a spectacular knight- one important enough to serve as your retainer, nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>In a few, brief moments, you see your life flash you by when a masculine figure appears before you. In those seconds, you fear for your life as well as Keiji's, but your worries are put to rest when Keiji places a reassuring hand on your shoulder. "It's just Bokuto," he reminds you gently, the two of you approaching the silver-haired knight.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi!" Bokuto Koutarou exclaims in relief. "It took you long enough! Your Highness, I'm glad to see you safe."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's expression turns grim once again. "There was plenty of traffic back in the palace. We should hurry. Thankfully, there should be a village outside of the kingdom's jurisdiction only a few hours from the forest." He readies the horses that Koutarou has managed to smuggle into the forest- a feat in itself</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes grow wide. "We're going <em>outside </em>of the kingdom? Our neighbors are nice, but I don't know if they're amicable enough to open their borders to some refugees!" you argue as the two knights help you onto one of the horses. You fall onto the horse with an ungraceful plop, but you can't bother with being "dignified" or "posed" at the time being.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Arystian Village" Koutarou realizes. "Your Highness, they're good people. It's located in an independent province, and I'm sure they'll allow us to stay until the situation becomes safer. My grandfather is from there, so I'm sure I could convince them."</p><p> </p><p>"But you were born and raised in Varhys, were you not?" you check, running your hands through the horse's mane. You don't have many goods on you apart from a spare change of clothes and some gold that you kept in a pouch in your dresser, but you attach the sack to the horse's equipment to ease the burden on your back. All that remains is the gifted sword, but you decide to keep in on you in case of any danger.</p><p> </p><p>"True, but it's our best bet right now," Koutarou agrees. </p><p> </p><p>The three of you remain in the forest for quite some time; Keiji insists to stay hidden for a little longer before galloping onto open fields in case of enemies. Koutarou, of course, agrees with his plans, but your posture complains at the hours upon hours of riding. You want to try to convince the knights to let you take a short break so you can stretch, but the cautious expressions on their faces make you think otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>You're certain the horse beneath you is exhausted at this point, considering none of you had slept at all, despite the day having ended mere hours ago. Not like you could sleep right now, anyways. Regardless of the dark moons that stain the flesh under your eyes, the adrenaline in your blood serves you well to keep you alive and alert.</p><p> </p><p>The sun has started to peer past the trees, greeting you with soft beams of light that turn the darkened sky into a rich periwinkle. You must have been hiking for hours now, so when in the Goddess' name will you finally arrive at the village?</p><p> </p><p>"Kei," you begin tiredly, sleep finally starting to take its toll on you. "When will we-"</p><p> </p><p>An acrid snarl breaks you from your daze as your blood runs cold with terror. That sounded like a wild creature's. In fact, it resembled the growls of hideous monsters in the warnings mothers would tell their children. "If you misbehave, the Geayrn will come and snatch you up," your mother had often warned you. Your hands tighten around the reins, and you want to urge the horse to just book it out of there. The animal is beyond tired at this point, and you doubt you'd be able to make your grand escape.</p><p> </p><p>A tiny peek behind you confirms your suspicions. "A Geayrn... I thought they never left the forest!" you whisper-cry in horror. "What is it doing out here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Goddess," you can hear Akaashi grumble.</p><p> </p><p>From the corners of your eyes, you can see Bokuto shake his head, his gray strands of hair falling into his face. "Well, he looks hungry... Our horses are no doubt exhausted, so it might be best to separate off to distract the fella."</p><p> </p><p>You refuse to keep your eyes off the hairy, mutant-looking creature, its hazy, yellow eyes crazed with famine and bloodthirst. Its scarred ears are pulled back in defense, and the stench of its sticky, pungent breath makes its way to your nose. "Kou... you aren't suggesting." No way. It's too dangerous! Those horns look like they could rip you in half!</p><p> </p><p>"Take cover in the forest. If it goes after you, we'll follow and attack it from behind. The shrubs should at least slow it down a bit."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I can't... what if it goes after either of you?" you argue, eyes still on the monster, who surprisingly still has not made a move yet.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll manage. Are you ready?" Keiji asks, glancing over at you, preparing his horse. You want to scream <em>no, </em>you are most definitely not ready to get mauled by this smelly, greasy beast, but Keiji inhales sharply. "Now!"</p><p> </p><p>You aren't stupid, though. When the intelligent knight gives you orders, you always make sure to comply to them, considering his aptitude for strategics- he was practically a genius in the field, so you make sure to press your heels against the horse's flank, urging it into the forest, where the trees and shrubbery would hopefully cover you from the Geayrn's wrath. "Goddess!" you cry out when you look behind you to see the hairy, boar-like creatures hot on your trail. It snaps at the horse's ankles with its sharpened teeth, and dear Goddess, you are <em>not </em>ready to die<em>!</em></p><p> </p><p>You look further behind you to see if the knights were following your trail behind the demonic creature, but to your horror, the men are being chased by more Gearyns. Had the three of you unknowingly run into a pack of them? Were you just going to escape the kingdom only to be served on a dirt fucking platter to these damn creatures?</p><p> </p><p><em>"Fuck, no! </em>I take it back!" you holler out to no one in particular, but you hope the Goddess will be able to look past your remark from earlier in the night. "I don't wanna die! I'll take on the throne if it means I can live!"</p><p> </p><p>You continue to swerve through the trees, hoping the sharp turns will slow down the large beast at least a little. It follows you closely, jaws snapping at the horse's heels, and you can see saliva drip from its jaws. You heard it was mildly acidic, but you did not want to find that out.</p><p> </p><p>To your absolute terror, the creature succeeds in latching its razor-sharp teeth around the horse's hind leg, sending both you and the horse down. The horse lets out a sound that resembles a neigh and a human screech, and it stabs fear further into your chest. You apologize to the creature mentally, but there's no way your mediocre sword skills can help it out, especially now that the Gearyn has dug its teeth into the horse's abdomen, blood spattering on the forest floor.</p><p> </p><p>Sunlight dapples through the leaves, and the scene before you almost looks beautiful, like some twisted form of art. A bloodier vanitas- oh, <em>who </em>were you kidding? This was disgusting!</p><p> </p><p>You scramble to your feet and take off further in the woods, hoping and praying that your knights have successfully fended off the remaining Gearyn so they could help you. The howl behind you just spells out that it had finished its meal and was after you. Another quick look behind you, and the Gearyn has leapt at you, muzzle covered in sickly, crimson blood.</p><p> </p><p>Screeching oh-so-gracefully, you narrowly miss its attack by dodging towards your left as it crashes into a tree trunk.</p><p> </p><p>Rest in fucking pieces, (Full Name). Death by Gearyn, and no one would even find your body. Keiji and Koutarou were probably just as dead as you were if they were being chased by whole-ass pack of these creatures. As you prepare yourself for your untimely demise, the snarling monster is thrown to your right by another large creature. Oh, perfect! Now there's another monster wanting to make a meal out of you. Maybe their competition would be able to buy you some time to escape-</p><p> </p><p>You crash into a tree- no wait, a man. Arms grab onto your hips as you stumble slightly. "Very good!" he exclaims, eyeing the fight behind you. "Alright, take the head off!"</p><p> </p><p>One look behind you, and you can now see that the new creature is a dragon, growling as it mercilessly rips off the head of Gearyn, an unabashed scene of gore and blood that you most definitely did not need to see. Groaning in disgust, you shield your eyes from it by pressing your face against the man's chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, easy, darlin'. Gutsy, are we?" you look up to see a pair of smug, golden-brown eyes just a few shades darker than his hair. "No worries. All's safe now." The dragon behind you rumbles in agreement, and you let out a squeak, shoving the man away from you.</p><p> </p><p>"Push and pull, I see," he observes, those sharp eyes of his always seeming to evaluate you even in the few seconds you've known them. "S'okay, I like a bit of a chase." The dragon tilts it head cutely- or it would have been cute, had it not been for the blood and guts decorating its jaw and claws.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you!" you manage to sputter out in embarrassment as you dust your clothes off in order to find an excuse to avoid his gaze. A chase? A fucking chase? "I-I..." you press your back against a tree, trying to use it to support your posture.</p><p> </p><p>He seems to think over this for a brief moment, cocking his head to the side gently. "You? I? You and I... huh, I guess that's not so bad of a thought... Pretty good, if I say so myself." He nonchalantly places his hands on the back of his head, exposing his broad chest that you need to stop looking at. "So tell me... no one ever comes 'round here besides people like me since it's so dangerous. How come you're so far in the danger zone, angel?"</p><p> </p><p>You grimace, hardly even noticing the pet name he had used. "I'm here with some people-" you freeze momentarily, eyes widening in panic. "Oh my Goddess! Kou! and Kei!" were they okay? Were they even <em>alive</em>? "Oh no, oh no..." you mutter, grasping onto yourself as you sink to the forest floor, shuddering at what horrible fate they might have faced.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes briefly flash with worry. "Uh. Okay, um, how 'bout we get ya fixed up at the village? We can go lookin' for them, if ya want."</p><p> </p><p>You ignore him, tears already pricking at your eyes. "They're dead, they're definitely dead. And it's all my fault," you sniffle, trying to wipe away your tears with your dirty hands. You're sure you look like a damn fool, dirt smearing your cheeks as your tears adamantly try to wash it away. "Turned into Geayrn Grub, but I should have helped them."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, fuck. Hey, it's gonna be alright. You don't know they're dead- they're just missin', right?" he leans down to look at you in the eyes as he places a hand on your shoulder. "Did you see them...?" he presses, wiping away your tears with his thumb- his much cleaner thumb that isn't dirtied by mud like yours.</p><p> </p><p>You shake your head weakly. "No... but there were so many Gearyn..."</p><p> </p><p>He snorts. "Gearyn aren't <em>that </em>hard to take out, doll." You shoot him a glare at this consider you were about to be killed by one. "Er- I'm sure they're fine. Even without a dragon, people manage to kill 'em."</p><p> </p><p>"Easy for you to say, asswipe," you huff, shoving him away from you. You hold onto the tree trunk to help you onto your feet for the second time. "If you won't help me, I'll just go by myself." You waddle over to the remains of the horse you had ridden and pray for its life before unhooking your sack of belongings from it's dirtied equipment. Thankfully, it seems to be relatively clean and in tact.</p><p> </p><p>He groans. "Angel, I didn't say nothin' 'bout not helpin' you. I'll come along, alright? On one condition; you help me carry Geayrn horns back to the market."</p><p> </p><p>You look at him in disgust. "You're gonna force me to hold onto the <em>horns</em>?" you can't help but eye the beheaded creature. It looks disgusting, and you can't even imagine why someone would want the horns. Maybe its pelt, but you would have never guessed the horns was what make the creatures so valuable.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Each one is worth seven gold," he protests, crossing his muscular arms across his chest as his dragon nods in agreement. "Physicians like usin' 'em, so I try to bring some back to them. That much can pay for a month or two of dragon feed, ya know! It's the <em>perfect</em> amount! Seven gold coins even accounts in for the tax and everythin', so they're super convenient to have!"</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't know," you deadpan. "I've only seen wyverns back in the kingdom. Fine. I'll help you, but you're also housing me and my friends for the night!" you bargain, needing nothing more than a good night's rest with the events you've experienced tonight- today?</p><p> </p><p>He shares a grin with you- one that brightens up his entire face, and hey, he's actually kind of attractive. "You got a deal. I'll house y'all. If they're still alive, anyways." He moves on, brushing past you, his loyal dragon looming over him. A scowl appears on your lips, and <em>never mind</em>, that personality kills whatever his appearance has to offer.</p><p> </p><p>The two of you quickly start looking for the knights, and worry settles deep in your stomach will every unanswered call of their name. You don't want to shout too loud in case of other creatures, but you want to be able to find them before the sun sets, even if you had a few hours in front of you. Your fatigue doesn't go unnoticed by your new companion, who you now know as Miya Atsumu, who offers you a helping of bread and cheese.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not much, but I didn't think I'd be runnin' into someone today," he offers, surprisingly kind despite the shit-eating grin on his face and his... less than pretty personality. "You look ghastly, and I'm sure you'd need it more than me." </p><p> </p><p>You nearly punch him in the face for that.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, I guess, Miya..." you grumble out, though your stomach grumbles louder as he places the wrapped bread and cheese in your hands. You're used to extravagant meals back at home, but even this meager meal whets your appetite, causing you to wolf it down immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"You can call me Atsumu or 'Tsumu," he encourages you as he eyes your eating. "Good Goddess, it's not goin' nowhere. Will it kill ya to slow down a bit, you beast of a woman?" you want to land a right hook on him for this, but you restrain yourself.</p><p> </p><p>"Mk'y, 'Tsmmf!" you manage to say through a mouthful of bread and cheese, and if your tutors could see you now, you'd undoubtedly be thrown into your room with a book on table etiquette for at least two days. Atsumu would probably agree with them, seeing his grimace.</p><p> </p><p>You learn that he's a dragon tamer from Arystian Village, to which you exclaim you needed to go to. "I was heading there with my companions! It's a bit of a long story, but Keiji  or Koutarou would be happy to tell you why!" you had gotten tired, despite your meal, and Atsumu's dragon, Sho, had allowed you to rest on his back for the time being. You'd have to use some of your gold to buy him a sliver of jerky for this kindness.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeesh, I dunno why you'd ever come to this bumblefuck place, angel. We got nothin' here but dragons... though you can see them in the Empire or other kingdoms. I wonder why Varhys doesn't have any..." Atsumu shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"They've mostly evolved into wyverns, so we never had a use for dragons," you explain, patting Sho on the head, who cries out in delight at the new affection. "They're not as strong, but they're quicker and smaller..."</p><p> </p><p>The two of you continue to look around the forest and even around the plains for another two hours. Your heart drops at the thought, but your retainer and the knight have probably either been eaten or are just flat out missing. For the first time since the siege happened, you aren't sure what to do.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, I wouldn't worry too much. We haven't seen any blood or even other monsters. They're probably still out here or they're makin' their way to safety. You wanna head back to the village and rest? It's startin' to get dark, and we'll have some real problems then. Hey, maybe they're at Arystian!"</p><p> </p><p>You glumly agree, hopping back onto Sho's back as Atsumu follows you shortly. You let out a squeak at this. "Atsumu!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wha? You freak out over the smallest things. Did ya grow up sheltered or something?" he asks, preparing the reins on his dragon for flight. He insisted on flying since walking there would take another few hours, and you agreed, not knowing you had enough stamina to keep on going. The horns in your arms are quite heavy, and seeing as you'd have trouble holding onto them and Sho, Atsumu insisted on riding behind you so you wouldn't fall.</p><p> </p><p>You think for a moment. "I guess I was never really allowed outside of the palace too much. I always had to get Keiji or Koutarou to sneak me out to the capital for any fun.."</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu pauses in his preparations., causing his dragon to grumble in annoyance. "Huh? You say <em>palace</em>?" he echoes, his voice sounding disbelieving. "You mean like... royalty? Fuck, (Name), are you the princess?"</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you knew?" you frowned, turning back at him just in time to see his widened eyes and his slack-jawed expression. It was kind of cute. "You couldn't tell by my clothes and my stories?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hell <em>no</em>! I thought you were some kinda rich noble, just ridin' off of Daddy's old money!" he sighs before preparing take off. "If I had known, I'd have charged you seven gold just for riding on Sho's back. Heck, I should make a travel fee of seven gold for you!"</p><p> </p><p>You wrinkle your nose in annoyance. "You do that, 'Tsumu, and I'm gonna 'accidentally' drop these horns mid-flight." What was up with him and particularly seven gold?</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, you got it, princess..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. MA, STOP!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even big, bad Atsumu is no match for his fiery mother. You meet with Atsumu's family in Arystian Village, where you'll stay the night.</p><p>alt desc: you finally get some real fuckin' food and a good night's rest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Arystian Village is not as quaint as someone might expect, considering its stance as a quiet, independent village as the mayor or civilians might claim it to be.</p><p> </p><p>        "W-what's going on?" you manage to sputter out when your eyes are met with a bustling environment of chatter and rogue-like hollers, accompanied by the spice of cooked meat and stew. Your eyes and heart are heavy with hunger and fatigue, but even the meals in the village manage to coax you closer to the open kitchen windows, all releasing the thick aromas of dinner.</p><p> </p><p>        Atsumu glances over at you briefly, a wide smile slowly spreading on his lips. "Well, it's just about dinner time. Now, I bet you're all used to gourmet meals, <em>princess</em>, but I'll tell ya that our village prioritizes good eatin' over anythin' else. You'll never go hungry or say no the any of the meals the mothers cook up," he says this with pride, clearly affectionate about his home village.</p><p> </p><p>        Your stomach howls, the earlier meal Atsumu has given you long forgotten. "...I bet," you agree. "It smells delicious."</p><p> </p><p>        He nudges you closer to the center of the village. "The mayor's wife and a lotta mothers cook up a potluck every fortnight or so. Hungry?" he motions to the wide jumble of people, transporting firewood, pots, and various ingredients. "It's usually not this busy, but you came to Arystian just at the right time."</p><p> </p><p>        "Very," you admit, your hands folding over your whimpering belly. You can barely keep your eyes open, but you know you have to eat something in order to sleep without hunger pains or discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>        The dragon, Sho, nudges you closer to the giant cauldron in the middle of the festivities, nestled on top of a blazing fire that dances around charred firewood. It's almost hypnotic- the way it sits, stirred by a plump woman with kind eyes and a wide grin. Her lips move happily as she chats with a young man, who adjusts the fire as he speaks. Wait a second- your eyes narrow as you look at the man's face, which looks so much like...</p><p> </p><p>        You turn back to Atsumu, who is waving at the pair energetically, ignoring the way the other villagers watch him in amusement. "Ma! 'Samu! I'm back!" he calls cheerfully, trudging up to the cauldron with Sho, whose mouth is already watering at the sight of the stew. "Oi, Sho, keep your mouth in check!"</p><p> </p><p>        The young man next to the middle-aged woman arches an eyebrow before glancing over at you. "Huh. Back so soon?" even his <em>voice </em>sounded just like the dragon tamer's voice next to you. Dear Goddess, were you hallucinating...?</p><p> </p><p>        Atsumu nudges you closer to this "'Samu." "This is my brother, Osamu! Bet ya thought you were seein' two of me, right?" he teases as Osamu gives you a wave as he pokes at the fire more. "You can call him 'Samu, like I do." Osamu is nearly the identical copy of Atsumu, though his hair is much more silvery than Atsumu's tawny-toned haircut. Their down-turned, clear eyes are both piercing, but you can pick out a sense of maturity from the silver-haired twin. </p><p> </p><p>        "So soon?" the woman echoes, cleaning off her ladle with a napkin nearby until it nearby sparkles in the glow of the fire. "So <em>soon</em>? Boy, I don't know what you mean by so soon, Osamu! And you! Leavin' the village and sneakin' off without a word?! I'll have your <em>hide."</em> She marches over to where the two of you stand and angrily smacks Atsumu with the metal ladle, resonating with a loud <em>clang</em>. You wince at the sound it makes, but a smile creeps onto your face. Serves the cocky bastard right.</p><p> </p><p>        "Ouch! Ma!"</p><p> </p><p>        "I <em>told </em>you to stay away from that forest! You know it's dangerous! I don't care <em>how </em>strong you are! Sho, you oughta stop him every time he tries to pull somethin' like that again!" she wags the ladle in front of the rust-orange dragon, who quivers in fear in front of her. Osamu only crosses his arms and looks upon the scene in front of him with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>        Atsumu rubs his quickly reddening forehead. "Gah... Alright, I meant to tell you, but I- Goddess, Ma, pull your ladle away! You're cookin' with that!" he yelps, quickly dodging another whack from his mother by hiding behind you. "Well, it's a good thing I left 'cause I went and saved this pretty little thing from a Gearyn."</p><p> </p><p>        His mother huffs. "Is that where you went? Hunting the Gearyn again? 'Tsumu, you're gonna get hurt one of these days. Next time, you better tell me," she warns, shoving the ladle in the other man's chest before turning to you with wide, umber eyes that make you feel like you're in the arms of your own mother- regardless of how much they remind you of Atsumu's eyes. "Oh, sweetie, the Gearyn didn't hurt'cha, right? You hungry? I've got a big pot cookin' for the village, and you're more than welcome to have a bowl."</p><p> </p><p>        You nodded eagerly, mouth starting to water as the aromas of the pot start to drift towards you, encircling you with promises of sustenance and warmth. "Oh, yes! I'd love that."</p><p> </p><p>        "You should've seen the way she ate lunch earlier today." Atsumu sniggers, eyes darting to the side. "I mean, <em>really</em>. She just about looked like a Gearyn herself. Drool just dribblin' down her chin. For a princess, you sure are a messy eater."</p><p> </p><p>        Your cheeks redden, ripe with embarrassment. "Hey, speak for yourself!" you protest, and mother Miya gapes at you.</p><p> </p><p>        "Princess? The Kingdom's princess?" she asks in disbelief, and you look away shyly. It's one thing announcing it to Atsumu, who takes your noble status with a grain of salt, but the whispers among the crowd and his mother's wide gaze make you feel exposed- naked, almost. To be fair, you're relatively used to this kind of treatment when you're escorted in the capital, but a new village's eyes burn on your skin more.</p><p> </p><p>        You hesitate for a moment. "Yes," you reply slowly, not knowing how the people of the village would react. Arystian Village and the kingdom had been on relatively good terms, trading goods every so often, but they <em>are</em> still an independent village. Would they shun you? Scorn you? Send you back to the kingdom to be killed by the enemy?</p><p> </p><p>        "Oh, my! I'm sorry, Your Highness," she immediately apologizes. "If I had known, I would have been much more respectful. I'm afraid this meager stay is all we can give you..."</p><p> </p><p>        Your heart swells with relief. "Oh! Please don't worry about this! This is more than enough! In fact... I kind of liked it before... It's nice and refreshing... If you could continue to treat me normally, I might prefer that." Something about this woman made you feel so safe.</p><p> </p><p>        "Of course, dear," she agrees, a smiling expression placed on her face. Her mood quickly changes, however. His mother scowls, smacking his shoulder with her palm, and he rolls his eyes. "But you! Don't be so rude!" she plants her hands on her hips, glaring the the caramel-haired son.</p><p> </p><p>        "Ma, <em>stop</em>! That didn't even hurt! Anyways, you think we could let her spend the night? She doesn't have a place to stay tonight." Atsumu musters the largest, puppy eyes he can give his mother, who already softens at her son's sweet gaze.</p><p> </p><p>        "Well, we might be a little short on space tonight... 'Samu here found some refugees from the Kingdom a few hours earlier. We'll try to squeeze." She grabs your hands reassuringly, holding them with warmth that rivaled the flickering fire lighting her visage.</p><p> </p><p>        You perk up at this. "Refugees from the kingdom? Are they here?" could it be?</p><p> </p><p>        "They weren't too far from here. Maybe they're about to get food or somethin', but I'm sure they're close by," Osamu finally speaks up, craning his neck to look for the two visitors he had found. </p><p> </p><p>        "Your Highness!" you have never been <em>so relieved </em>to hear the familiar cry of the owl-haired knight. He scampers towards you, arms open wide and eyes as big as his heart. He nearly trips over a stone in the process- leave it to your stealthy knights to be this clumsy off the battlefield.</p><p> </p><p>        "Kou!" you breathe out, heart shattering and repairing itself as you see the golden eyes of one of your best knights. "Y-you're alive! Oh, thank the Goddess!" you more or less crash into the silvery-haired man, and he catches you with ease. He smells like meat, Gearyn flesh and blood, and sweat, but you welcome him regardless.</p><p> </p><p>        "Me? Akaashi and I are glad you're alive!" you peek over Koutarou's shoulder to see the half-worried, half-relieved gaze of your retainer, whose hands are shaking. You release Kou, embracing your closest friend immediately, who holds you a steel grip, as if refusing to let go.</p><p> </p><p>        "Your Highness!" he gasps out, his voice strangled with emotion- fear, worry, relief. "I-I thought... I can't believe... It was about to be <em>my </em>fault, a-and..." he's still shaking, and you try to bring him even closer to you, feeling the need to comfort the childhood friend who had been appointed your retainer years and years ago.</p><p> </p><p>        You shake your head, the movement stilled by the armor he has still been wearing. "You defeated that pack of Gearyns? You had me so <em>worried</em>! I got off easy with only one, but there were so many chasing after you!" you know even hours after the encounter, you still can't shake off the fear and terror you had felt upon seeing so many beast chase after the three of you.</p><p> </p><p>        Keiji lets out a shaky sigh. "How can I call myself your retainer if I can't even defeat a humble pack of Gearyns?"</p><p> </p><p>        A new hand makes its way onto your shoulder. "C'mon, darlin'! What'd I say? I told ya they'd end up fine- looks like we were right to come back to the village otherwise we'd have been lookin' all night." You release Kei to see Atsumu shrug, and you give him a relieved smile.</p><p> </p><p>        Keiji, however, looks apprehensive. "Pardon?"</p><p> </p><p>        Atsumu's eyes gleam, as if challenging Keiji's own gaze. "Heard ya met my brother. The name's Atsumu."</p><p> </p><p>        "Oh! This is my retainer, Keiji, and another personal knight of mine, Koutarou. They've been with me since we were kids since their families had served our lineage for generations now," you explain, stepping aside so he could get a better look at your trustworthy companions.</p><p> </p><p>        You don't miss the way your knights look at Atsumu, regardless of how similar he looked to their savior, Osamu. Atsumu doesn't back down; instead, he crosses his muscular arms over his chest and arches an eyebrow. There's a haughty smirk adorning his face, and you feel the sudden urge to wipe it off his face- was he looking down at <em>your </em>knights? Your kingdom's knights?</p><p> </p><p>        "Pleasure's all mine." His smirk seems to grow even wider, and you open your mouth to cut the tension in the air-</p><p> </p><p>        "You must be starvin'." A bowl of hot stew is placed under your nose, and you glance over to see a curious-looking Osamu. It's strange seeing Atsumu's face on a different haircut, but the thing that baffles you the most is the patient, calm gaze he holds, much unlike his twin's proud, narcissistic expression.</p><p> </p><p>        "Oh... thank you," you utter out, gingerly taking the wooden bowl and spoon from him. It feels warm on top of your hands, and you can't wait to dig into it. Slowly, you scoop out an uncharacteristically hefty spoonful of meat, potatoes, and carrots and shove it into your mouth, ignoring your previous knowledge of table manners yet again. "Mmf! 'S hot!"</p><p> </p><p>        "Is it good?" Osamu asks, tilting his head, eyes even wider with curiosity as he guides you towards a wooden log for you to sit on.</p><p> </p><p>        You manage to swallow the piping hot scoop of stew, but you can't ignore the delectable spices and flavors coating your taste-buds, making your stomach groan for more. "Delicious," you reply honestly, hands moving to scoop another spoonful of food. This time, you make sure to gently blow on your food, refusing to burn your taste-buds. If they burn, you wouldn't be able to taste the sweet ambrosia Osamu and his mother had gifted you.</p><p> </p><p>        He looks relieved. "I'm glad. Ma asked me to make a new recipe, but I wasn't sure if it'd be any good. Glad ya like it." He nods, clearly pleased with your reaction.</p><p> </p><p>        "You made this?" you ask in amazement. Back at the palace, you had access to any kind of meal you could ask for, but you would have never been able to imagine this combination of ingredients, considering the exotic taste of some spices you couldn't recognize. There was no doubt he had incorporated ingredients local to this town and unheard of in the kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>        "Not by myself," he chuckles, placing a napkin on your leg. "Here, use this when you're done. I usually help Ma with cooking around the house most of the time. Unlike..." he sends his twin brother a pointed look.</p><p> </p><p>        Atsumu arches an eyebrow. "Yes, yes, we all know you'd be a fantastic housewife. Angel, don't be feedin' his ego. Goddess knows how much he doesn't need it." He lets out a snort, crossing his arms behind his head- a habit you recently begun to notice.</p><p> </p><p>        "My ego? You mean yours," Osamu huffs before standing up. "Anyways, you'd better get ready for bed. I'm gonna get Ma serve the rest of the food and clean up. Just leave your bowl on the log when you're finished."</p><p> </p><p>        "Thf'nk y'u," you mumble out, voice muffled by a mouthful of stew, and Koutarou coughs, trying to hide his snickers. Even Keiji looks amused. Osamu just shakes his head, smiling, as he heads back towards the cauldron, still steaming and enticing villagers closer to the food.</p><p> </p><p>        "Your tutors would have your head," Keiji points out.</p><p> </p><p>        "Right. May as well clean up your act, Your Beastliness," Atsumu agrees, eyeing the stew that stained your chin. "You ever looked in a mirror after you eat?"</p><p> </p><p>        "Atsumu, I will pour this steaming hot soup on you," you threaten, placing it on your lap as you glare at him, slowly getting enough energy to fight back against the brat of a dragon tamer. If you didn't know any better, you'd think he'd be an infant trapped in a man's body.</p><p> </p><p>        "You can try. I'd bet Sho would march right up and protect me- he'd probably eat it as it drips from the bowl, right, buddy?" he glances over to the dragon, who had been peacefully napping after a heaping serving of dragon feed <em>and </em>stew. Sho only cracks open one eye and closes it before snorting. "Hey! You're supposed to agree!"</p><p> </p><p>        Your eyes gleam. "Watch out! Here it comes!"</p><p> </p><p>        "Urgh! Stop that, insolent woman!"</p><p>        </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. PROTECTOR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a mishap in the washroom, you learn that Atsumu is much more than his snide remarks and audacious flirting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Staying at the Miya house is not an easy task.</p><p> </p><p>        The first night was fine; Rika, the mother, was kind enough to share her large bed with you. You were curious as to where the father of the household was, but the fatigue from staying up for almost forty hours had you passed on the bed after washing up with water from a nearby river. Much to Atsumu's protests, Osamu had camped out in his room to allow your knights a place to sleep. It was soon decided that you would be staying in the village until your parents were able to quell the war, a decision that had you thanking Rika and her family for a whole half hour. After a week, Koutarou set off for the reigning couple's hiding spot to inform them of your safety and whereabouts- lucky Keiji would have his own room for the time being until the knight's return.</p><p> </p><p>        The next few nights weren't so horrible as well; Atsumu came home late, waking you momentarily, but it was soon forgotten by the morning. It was only until he decided to take a break from work when your days started to become more... interesting.</p><p> </p><p>        "What are you doing?!" you immediately try to hide your body- your <em>naked </em>body- from the blonde male, who had rudely barged into the lavatory. If only you were back in the palace, you would be able to hide in the bath, covered with bubbles, but the relatively small barrel of water would have to do for now. As soon as the war ended, you'd have to send staff over to Arystian Village to help their plumbing situation.</p><p> </p><p>        The dragon tamer continues to gawk at you, his jaw hanging open like a loose cabinet door. "Uh..." Atsumu looks dumbfounded, and you might have laughed at his goofy expression had you not been absolutely naked right now. He swallows hard, and you can feel the blaze of his eyes trail down what wasn't covered with the barrel and your arms- you could burst into flames any minute now. His staring sends shivers down your spine, and it feels like hours by the time you react to his heated gaze. As a dignified princess, you know you should be ashamed to let a man gaze upon you like that, but a small part of you relishes in the flicker of want in his eyes. Nonetheless, you still have enough self-respect to react to his sudden intrusion.</p><p> </p><p>        "<em>Get out</em>!" you shriek, adjusting your position to throw a sponge at him. His eyes widen as he pulls the door closer shut to shield himself from the flying sponge, but you're even more frustrated and embarrassed when he doesn't shut it completely. It feels like someone sent a blast of ice magic your way, and your legs tremble.</p><p> </p><p>        "I-I, uh, didn't think you'd be washin' up right now." From the crack that he left open, you can barely make him out in the warm lighting. He lifts up an even smaller barrel of warm water, though he refuses to meet your gaze now. "I was wonderin' why all that was left was this small one-"</p><p> </p><p>        "<em>Atsumu</em>!" </p><p> </p><p>        Without saying another word, he shuts the door- completely, this time, and you're left with water that's starting to cool down and a face that's heating up with every passing second. You hope that the lukewarm water would be able to cool you down as well as wash away any humiliation you felt from savoring his relentless ogling.</p><p> </p><p>        When you finally dry off and get dressed, you dump the water in the drain and tiptoe towards your and Rika's shared room to apply the moisturizer she had kindly lent you. In the mirror, you can still see the feverish tinge on your cheeks, and you slap your sticky hands on your cheeks to keep your mind from crossing lines you <em>needed</em> to draw for yourself as a member of the royal family of Varhys. If your ancestors could read your mind, surely they'd scorn upon your disgrace.</p><p> </p><p>        Your stomach growls, reminding you that it had neared dinnertime by the time you had finished washing up. After that washroom incident, you don't really want to leave the room, but Rika hasn't called you for the meal. Was she out? Maybe you'd be able to eat a snack to appease your appetite until she returned.</p><p> </p><p>        Slowly, you sneak your way out of the room, and you pass by Osamu's original room, where Keiji is on the bed, presumably napping before dinner. You're sure he's a little lonely without his best friend here, but he seems to be doing fine alongside Osamu on their free days so far. Eventually, you make it to the empty kitchen, and you smack your lips in anticipation for your snack.</p><p> </p><p>        There's a few pieces of fruit on the kitchen counter, and you reach for an apple- a hand cuts you off and snatches the apple away from your grasp. You glance upwards to make eye contact with the very man you had been trying to avoid. "You know, you really shouldn't be spoilin' your appetite like that, <em>princess</em>." Hypocritical, Atsumu bites into the sweet fruit, and you have to avert your eyes from the way the juices drip down his chin.</p><p> </p><p>        "Go away, Atsumu." Your own voice sounds pathetic to yourself. Not wanting to trap yourself in his piercing look, you look away from him completely and cross your arms in order to look more irritated, hoping it'll shoo him away.</p><p> </p><p>        There's no answer from the man. Annoyed, you roll your eyes. "Did you hear me? I told you to go away-" you stop talking when you realize where he's gawking. Right on your chest. Could he be any more blatant or shameless? "Atsumu!" you snap, uncrossing your arms and placing your hands on your hips as heat grows from your core to your limbs.</p><p> </p><p>        "Hm?" the way he says it is absolutely unapologetic. "Yeah, just give me seven gold, and I'll be good to go." You want to wipe that slightly smug look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>        "You are insufferable," you point out angrily, your breathing growing rapid with frustration. Turning around promptly, you make preparations to leave the kitchen, but a warm hand latches onto your wrists.</p><p> </p><p>        "Hey, c'mon. You're gonna end up wakin' Sir Prude the Great with all your squawkin,'" he snorts, continuing to bite into his apple until just the core is left. You have no idea how he's able to devour the fruit in a matter of seconds, but seeing how tall he is, he'd probably be able to eat an entire roast pig in less than an hour.</p><p> </p><p>        You arch an eyebrow. "Oh, would you stop? I'm not that loud, and if Keiji hears you calling him that, he'll have your head!" you insist, crossing your arms again, though this time, you're mindful of your chest. "The two of you already don't get along..."</p><p> </p><p>        "Yes, yes, Your Sassiness," he drawls sarcastically as he pulls out a bucket, two large bowls, and a bag full of dragon feed from the closet pantry. The bag is almost to your entire height- no wonder it's the price of seven gold coins! He scoops the feed with the bucket, making sure it's three-fourths full before packing the bag back into the pantry.</p><p> </p><p>        "Don't call me that!"</p><p> </p><p>        "Relax. Wanna come help me feed the dragons? We've only got two, and you already know Sho." His smile is almost contagious, but you will the corners of your lips downwards, refusing to give him the time of the day.</p><p> </p><p>        You nearly scoff at his suggestion. "You're trying to make me do your own chores?" according to Osamu, Atsumu spent his days taking care of the dragons and doing miscellaneous work with their help. Against the protests of their mother, Atsumu isn't against taking jobs that require hunting monsters. Atsumu places two large bowls in your hands, to your dismay.</p><p> </p><p>        "Wha? No, that's not it," he protests, picking up a large bucket of dragon feed and already dragging you out of the quaint house. "C'mon, they deserve a break from workin' so hard lately, and I know a visit from the princess oughta cheer 'em up for our next job!" he insists, pulling out a key as he guides to the gated backyard. You don't miss the way his muscles ripple when he adjusts his grip on the heavy bucket in order to fish for the key.</p><p> </p><p>        "And I bet you're the reason why you've been working them to the bone! I mean, you've been taking jobs left and right like you're some kind of mercenary!" you try to reason with him. "Another job? They're so dangerous, you might as <em>well </em>be a mercenary at this point!"</p><p> </p><p>        As he opens the gate, he cracks a wide grin and peers at you with twinkling eyes. "So you're worried 'bout me, huh? Don't worry, angel- this next job is just a cargo one, so I'll be home safe and sound before ya know it." He pinches your cheek like you're some kind of small child and not the next Queen of Varhys. "I'm not some dummy who'll take just any job. 'Sides, who's gonna make the money if I don't?"</p><p> </p><p>        You swat his hand away from your face, trying not to let his words force redness from your cheeks. "There are still other ways..." he closes the gate behind the two of you. It's a large gate, designed to keep thefts out; even if robber did try to enter, you were sure Sho would fry them alive anyways.</p><p> </p><p>        "Mmm, but we have to pay to maintain all this land and these dragons our Pops left us. Ma is gettin' old, and I don't really want her working. Osamu takes real good care of the house, so it's my job to put the bread on the table, you get it?" he leads you further in the land, where Sho lazily lounges around with a black dragon, who peers at you with one open eye.</p><p> </p><p>        There's that topic of his father. "Your father left you the dragons?" you ask, almost hesitantly. You aren't sure if it's a sensitive topic, seeing as the man clearly isn't in the picture anymore, but Atsumu doesn't seem too bothered when he mentions him.</p><p> </p><p>        "C'mere, you lazy bums!" Atsumu calls, pulling out two large bowls from your grasp and putting the dragon feed in equal portions. "Yeah, they were originally my old man's dragons. Normally, dragon don't trust many people, but lucky for me and 'Samu, we practically grew up with 'em. This here's Yoomi- he's a bit mean, but he'll warm up to ya eventually."</p><p> </p><p>        The black dragon perks up at the sound of his name, but he continues to eye you warily before delving into his bowl. In contrast, Sho nuzzles your hand affectionately for a few moments before digging into his own meal. There's a clear disparity in their personalities and appearances that it's almost comical. You try not to notice how Atsumu's hair and skin gleam in the setting sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>        Atsumu guides you towards some nearby, flat boulders and helps you onto the wide surface before he jumps on right next to you. Despite the whirling of speculations flying around in your head, there's a comfortable, steady silence between the two of you as you both watch the dragons eat up their dinner in the warm ambiance of light. The sun's weak rays peak through the wispy clouds, painting the sky and the grass vibrant nuances of scarlet, pinks, and lavenders.</p><p> </p><p>        It's the first time you had really felt at peace since your great escape from the palace. Hell, even during your time there, you can't remember the last time you had appreciated the landscape and relaxed like this. As brash as he could be, Atsumu had a certain air to him, a certain charm that pulled you in like a magnet.</p><p> </p><p>        He's a foolish country boy. A relentless flirt. A strong dragon tamer. A mama's boy at heart. And yet, your heart is offered a new sense of tranquility when you're by his side. It's curious. Is it because you know he's capable of saving you from dangers- like that time with the fearful Gearyn? A natural protector. Or is it because of the way his eyes soften every time they rest upon his mother or when he speaks of her?</p><p> </p><p>        "Ma hates it when I go out to hunt monsters," he starts, his breath a quiet whisper on his lips, which is uncharacteristic for such a loud and crafty man like him. "I try not to do it so much for her sake, but when we're real low on money, I have no other choice. Pays well for a reason since no one wants to take the jobs."</p><p> </p><p>        You aren't sure when he had gotten so close to you; his breathing is a steady pattern in your ears. "I can see why if it's dangerous. I mean, that day... I could have been killed. Knowing you have to face dangers like that with every monster hunting job..."</p><p> </p><p>        Atsumu rests his hands behind him, leaning back into the boulder as he rests him gaze upon the myriad of colors the sunset has to offer the two of you. That's how it feels- the two of you in front of the sinking star with no other interruptions. You briefly wonder if Keiji is worriedly looking for you.</p><p> </p><p>        "I understand it, really. When I was a kid, my old man kicked the bucket 'cause a pack of Gearyn ambushed him when he was only with Yoomi. I'll never forget it- that stupid, lazy dragon came flyin' towards the house with a broken leg and a corpse on his back." His umber eyes are grim, hard. "So when I got old enough to make money, I've always tried to go out with both of 'em whenever I hunt. I think when I found you, Yoomi was sick, so it was just by chance I found you with only Sho."</p><p> </p><p>        "You're really strong, 'Tsumu," you say softly, <em>honestly</em>. Seeing your deceased father and still having the will to earn money to provide a comfortable life for his mother and brother... you aren't sure if you'd ever be as strong as him. "You're a stronger person than I am- in many ways." You'd have never thought such a powerful, clever protector like him would have experienced something as traumatic as that. Osamu and Rika, too- they had such strong wills, you were more than willing to bet.</p><p> </p><p>        He sighs quietly, shaking his head slightly. His bangs fall into his eyes, but he blinks, unbothered. The purples and reds of the sunsets have dimmed into dusky blues, but he's still so radiant. You don't want to say anything more, too afraid to break the silence that had befallen the two of you. The cool evening air sends shivers up your arms and back, pulling goosebumps from your skin.</p><p> </p><p>        Atsumu tilts his head to glance at you. "Gettin' cold? C'mon, we should head home. Those dragons just end up sleepin' right after dinner, anyways." He hops off the boulder and extends a hand to help you off.</p><p> </p><p>        "Hey, 'Tsumu..."</p><p> </p><p>        "Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>        You offer him a small smile. "Thank you for sharing that with me."</p><p> </p><p>        And that's when you see it- a real smile. Not the wide grins that nearly rip his face in two whenever he teases or pokes fun at you. Not the mocking smirks he'd send to Keiji every so often. Not the knowing smiles he'd give Bokuto after igniting their new friendship. It's the kind reserved for his mother whenever she cooked a warm dinner to welcome him back after a tiring job or the kind reserved for when he laughs at Osamu or his dragons. It pulls at your heart and makes you want to melt right there before the frigid air cooled you right back up.</p><p> </p><p>        "Yeah? Sorry for seeing you in the bathroom earlier today." His sweet smiles morphs into a cheeky one.</p><p> </p><p>        "Goddess, don't remind me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. COURAGE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Today marks the end of the first month of your stay at Arystian Village, where dragons and dragon tamers roam the lush hills graffitied with the vibrant sunrises and sunsets.</p><p> </p><p>        Today also marks the first time you've succeeded in sewing, something you have struggled with during your stay at the Miya home. You hold up the simple, blush pink skirt, perfectly hemmed and lightly flared and admire the way it sways when you adjust the piece.</p><p> </p><p>        "I'm done!" you proudly announce, showing off your final product to Koutarou and Rika, who beam at you excitedly. Just like you, Koutarou has also struggled with sewing and has opted to clean or do the dishes during his stay here. On the other hand, Keiji seems to be Rika's favorite since he was adept to any chore she assigned to him.</p><p> </p><p>        As a fee for letting you stay in the house, Rika usually requests different chores from the three of you, especially now that there are more mouths to feed, more laundry to do, and definitely much more cleaning that needs to be done. Chores has been something to adapt to, considering you were more often found with a book or a rapier in hand rather than a sponge. Princesses don't clean, but right now, your title means little to nothing under Rika's roof.</p><p>        </p><p>        Koutarou has safely returned from where your parents hid, and the three of you have decided that it's the smartest thing to wait until Varhys is able to secure more supplies and soldiers before reclaiming the capital. A promise from your parents has had you awaiting their message for weeks now, but you assume there needs to be more time before another battle, considering how horrible the siege had been for your kingdom's army and supplies.</p><p> </p><p>        "It's lovely," Rika gushes, gently holding onto the skirt and tracing over the ribbon that serves as the waistband. "You should wear it out tonight! If you can, I'd like you to pick up some ingredients and more material while I clean the house. The less people in here, the better."</p><p> </p><p>        "That's a great idea, Rika!" you exclaim, heading into the bathroom to quickly change your skirts. This one suits your beige top much better and adds a hint of color to your overall outfit, giving you a sweeter appearance from before. As you adjust whatever makeup Rika had given you and fix your hair, you can hear Keiji through the door.</p><p> </p><p>        "Please, allow me to help you," insists Keiji, ever so the gentleman. "Bokuto has also been itching for something to do, and I feel horrible letting you do all the housework." You exit the bathroom, and he takes notice of your reappearance. "Your Highness, please refrain from leaving until we finish."</p><p> </p><p>        Rika's eyes light up with the intensity of a thousand stars and she reaches over to pat him. "You are just the sweetest, Keiji," she praises before looking over to glare at her two lazy sons, who both are tossing around a small ball whilst lying down on the hardwood floor. "Unlike the two of you! Instead, you two better help the princess with her errands so the poor knights aren't worrying all evening!"</p><p> </p><p>        "I have to go with her?" Atsumu grumbles, sitting up and nonchalantly smacking his brother in the face when he throws the small ball back.</p><p> </p><p>        "They're going with her?" Keiji hesitantly confirms, looking slightly worried. "I'd feel better if I went with her, but..." You smile at his hesitance; of course the good-natured side of him can'tleave Rika to do all the cleaning with just <em>Kou </em>as her only help. </p><p> </p><p>        Atsumu simpers at Keiji. "On second thought, yes, I will go with her," he retracts his earlier statement and stares at your retainer blankly. "If that's the case, we should head out before it start's gettin' too late, right, 'Samu?" he checked with his twin brother, who tosses the ball up in the air by himself now.</p><p> </p><p>        "Uh-" the silver-haired male glances at you. "-now? Well, I guess we got nothin' better to do... What are we thinkin' for dinner today, Ma?" he focuses his gaze onto his mother, who stashes away whatever sewing material that hasn't been used yet. Due to a lack of attire, you and Rika have been working on creating more outfits for you to wear instead of having to borrow her clothes that practically drowned you in extra material.</p><p> </p><p>        She waves her hand nonchalantly. "You kids decide since you're gonna be the ones cookin' dinner, you hear? After I sweep this house, I'm all done for the night."</p><p> </p><p>        Osamu ponders his options for dinner tonight. "Well, our neighbors did give us some blackberry ale a few weeks ago. If we hurry, we might be able to find some discounted herring and make a pie with it..."</p><p> </p><p>        "Alright!" exclaims Atsumu, who extends his hand out to you. Taken aback with surprise, you look at the calloused hand before taking it tenderly as he helps you to your feet. "Let's head out then. My stomach's already growlin' at the thought of some hot, herring pie!"</p><p> </p><p>        "You bringin' the gold?" Osamu checks, grabbing the basket next to the door, opening the door, and letting you exit first. The breezy, late afternoon air greets you, indicating that evening would soon be introducing itself in a matter of mere moments. You close your eyes, smiling as you appreciate being outside of the castle walls- though the situation as to why isn't as ideal as you'd like it to be.</p><p> </p><p>        Atsumu fishes out the pouch of gold he kept some of the money in. "Already ahead of ya. Come on now, the market waits for no one, and we gotta beat the other households before they buy everythin'!" he explains, hopping down the cobblestone steps and onto the main road, where the three of you traverse.</p><p> </p><p>        You feel excited to go to the market; having been stuck inside the palace for the entirety of your life, you never have chances to go to a free market. If you did, you had always been stuck with at least a couple of guards who rarely allowed you to do anything. On occasion, you had sneaked away from them or the palace, but you were always caught before thoroughly examining the castle town.</p><p> </p><p>        The trip to the market is short; thankfully, the Miyas live close enough to the market that it only takes a short walk but far enough where the noise had never bothered you. Even during the short walk, you can notice the chirping of the birds start to wane, and the town is bathed in a warm, vermilion light that Atsumu looks fantastic in-</p><p> </p><p>        Wait. You shake your head. No, what were you thinking? He's not that attractive.</p><p> </p><p>        You peek at the coy man, who is enjoying a conversation with his annoyed brother, and look back to the dirt road. Okay, maybe he was a little handsome. <em>Just a little</em>, but you would never admit it to the clever and greasy man, who would only use that information against you.</p><p> </p><p>        "So, what will we need?" you ask curiously as the three of you approach the bustling market, vendors excitedly waving customers to their stands. It's lively, with children giggling and waltzing around as fathers try to keep their children in check and the mothers bargain for lower prices.</p><p> </p><p>        "Carrots... two onions, peas... Oh, some pumpkin, and enough herring for the six of us. We should have everything else at home." Osamu uses his fingers to list off the necessarily ingredients, his brows furrowing in concentration.</p><p> </p><p>        "Before that, we should stop by Honey's stand for materials, don't'cha think?" Atsumu nudges his brother, who nods vigorously. As you follow the twins, you can't help the building curiosity and slight bitter taste left in your mouth when you ask yourself who this character could be- especially if Atsumu could address her so casually. You don't think he's ever called you by your name, but it irks you to know he has a personalized nickname for someone. All he ever does is call you by cliche and nasty pet names.</p><p> </p><p>        They drag you along to a stand near the end of the market, hosted by a young woman in her early twenties with voluptuous hair, dazzling eyes, and gleaming skin. Oh, so she's <em>hot </em>hot. You almost feel embarrassed in your new skirt. It is undeniably charming, but this character has an aura that you could hardly achieve with even the kingdom's finest dresses and stylists.</p><p> </p><p>        "Honey-girl, you are lookin' stunnin' today," comments Atsumu, who flashes the girl a wide, coy grin. It ignites a feeling of annoyance in your gut, but you will it away, refusing to affected by whatever stupid things slipped from his stupid mouth.</p><p> </p><p>        To your joy, she looks unamused. "Atsumu. Good to see you again..." she glances off in the distance before her gazes hones in onto the other twin. "Osamu! Oh, it's been so long since you've stopped by! I've been seeing Rika more and more lately, but you never come around anymore," she points out, pink lips turning into a pout.</p><p> </p><p>        You sort-of, maybe have an idea of what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>        Osamu gives her a gentle smile before speaking her name to greet her. "Yeah, that's my bad. I swear I would have come visit you more, but we've had guests over, so Ma has been pickin' up more and more fabric. Speakin' of which, we're here to pick some more out," he explains, nudging you in the process.</p><p> </p><p>        "Take your pick, angel," Atsumu encourages, settling a hand on the small of your back and guiding you forward so you can have a better look at the cloths on the table.</p><p>        </p><p>        You're acutely aware of how his hand feels and how it refuses to leave your back. As you examine each of the fabric samples, you can feel the burn of the shopkeeper's eyes on you. Osamu gives him a snide remark, and finally, the pressure of Atsumu's hand leaves your figure.</p><p> </p><p>        "Honey" studies you harder, and while the twins are chatting and arguing and Goddess knows what else, you lean into her, whispering, "Osamu, right? You don't have anything to worry about. He's not for me." She looks at you bashfully and curiously.</p><p> </p><p>        "Is that so?" she whispers back, her lips curving up into a smile of relief. "Well, take your time. I usually give Rika a discount because she comes by so frequently, and I'd be more than happy to do the same for you."</p><p> </p><p>        You give her a wide smile. "This periwinkle... and this lavender... They're quite nice, actually. How much for them?" you ask, glancing back up at the sweet-faced maiden.</p><p> </p><p>        "Oh, they're actually from the Varhys kingdom! You have a great eye," she praises, pulling out the material from the back of her shop to measure out some fabric. "Shame what's been happening... I hope the royal family is okay. And for you? Normally, I'd charge three gold coins and five silver, but two gold coins will do just fine."</p><p> </p><p>        Your eyes widen slightly. "Are you sure? This much could yield a dress and a skirt in each color!"</p><p> </p><p>        The shopkeeper is already cutting up the measured cloth and packaging it with white ribbon to hold everything in place. "Don't you worry your pretty head! Most people don't even buy this much fabric to begin with." She sends you a wink, and you beam at her as you pull out your own pouch of money.</p><p> </p><p>        "Darlin', you don't have to do that," Atsumu interrupts, handing the bright-eyed girl two gold coins from his own pouch. "Ma would kill me if she knew you paid," he jokes, offering you a gleaming smile as he takes the fabric and holds it with one arm. "Thanks, Honey-girl!"</p><p> </p><p>        "Honey" waves you three goodbye as you set off to find the rest of the ingredients you'd need for dinner, but there's still one burning curiosity that had refused to leave her this entire time. Her eyes linger on your figure specifically as the two boys poke fun at you.</p><p> </p><p>        Just who <em>were</em> you to have the Notorious and Flirtatious Miya Atsumu look at you like <em>that</em>?</p><p> </p><p>~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~</p><p> </p><p>        Dinner tonight had been, to say the least, immaculate. As you lie on the bed in the stricken darkness next to a softly snoring Rika, you still can't forget how delicious your last meal had been. Even after eating Rika and Osamu's cooking for a month straight, you could swear you would never grow tired of it. You had never tried herring pot pie back in the kingdom, but it's a recipe you'd be sure to bring back to Varhys when the war was over.</p><p> </p><p>        Your heart dropped. That's right. The war.</p><p> </p><p>        You shifted in the bed onto your side. While you were enjoying your stay here and the hospitality of the Rika family, you missed your home, your palace, your parents. It was nerve-wracking to try to sleep every night, knowing your civilians and soldiers were in agony from the neighboring country, Kiagre, while all you could do was wait for your parents to gather the required forces and supplies in secret to take back the capital.</p><p> </p><p>        You know that the makeshift "kingdom" is housed by an ally, the Shiran Empire, for the time being, but your anxiety grows with each passing night. Even with your lack of background and education for war, you know it would be foolish to immediately to assume the weakened kingdom forces and the small Shiran Empire could take on the large Kiagre.</p><p> </p><p>        But still! Your fists tightened around the bed sheets at the thought of being powerless. Was there really nothing you could do right now? You know, you <em>know</em> you'd be a nuisance and that you'd get in the way of your parents' intricate plans if you tried to do something about it, but there's a fire in you that refuses to die.</p><p> </p><p>        There's no point in trying to sleep when the frustration and anger warms your blood this far in the night. Knowing that tonight would be fruitless and another sleepless night, you quietly sneak from the bed and then the room to head to the backyard, right before the dragon's gated territory. You would occasionally find solace here, on the fence as you gazed up at the serene moon, who listened to your problems and lamented with you whenever you'd seek it.</p><p> </p><p>        It's a cool night, coupled with the chirping of nighttime insects, letting you know that you aren't alone, despite your loneliness and frustration. And you aren't alone at all.</p><p> </p><p>        "What'cha doin' here, kitten?" the very man you had been in denial about scrutinizing hopped onto the fence next to you, his down-turned, chocolate eyes gazing at you in genuine curiosity. "I've seen you come up here some nights, and I finally got the guts to follow you tonight."</p><p> </p><p>        You glance away from him to see the moon again. "You're lucky, then. To be blessed with guts, I mean."</p><p> </p><p>        Atsumu jumps off the fence and extends a hand to you expectantly. "I dunno what you're babblin' on about. We're all born with guts. It's how we poop-"</p><p> </p><p>        "Not <em>those </em>kinds of guts, you vulgar fool," you snort, though you take his hand and hop off the fence. He cracks a smile at you and doesn't let go; instead he pulls you towards the gate and unlocks it. "I meant like... the brave kind of guts."</p><p> </p><p>        The two of you find yourselves on that same boulder again, only this time, moonlight sweeps over you and the landscape rather than the sunset. As per usual, he's always helping you up and down, up and down, and this time is no different, already helping you onto that flat, familiar boulder. The dragons are nowhere to be seen, but you assume that they must be sleeping, like most beings are at this time of night.</p><p> </p><p>        "What makes you think you don't got those kind of guts?" he asks, his nose scrunching up in confusion. "You're a whole ass princess who escaped from war, and you think you don't have guts?"</p><p> </p><p>        You laugh, but it's a dry sound, unlike the other times you've laughed here in Arystian Village. "Me? I don't have any bravery," you mutter bitterly, pulling your knees to your chest and resting your head there. "Keiji and Kou... they have guts. They're the ones who got me out of the situation. I think maybe if they hadn't been there, I might not have survived."</p><p> </p><p>        "And you were separated them for a bit, right? You still survived then," he points out, leaning back. His muscles ripple under the dim light's of the full moon. Ironically, his hair looks just as silver as his brother's in the lighting, and his eyes resemble molten gold, as if you took seven gold coins and melted them into a goo. He's beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>        "Don't be ridiculous. You and Sho saved me. Me? I wept and ran like a coward. I left that horse to die, but I'm always being protected. It's not the first time a life has been lost over me- I mean, once there was an assassin, and a guard died trying to protect me." You bury your face in your hands, trying to forget the guilt that had uncovered itself after years of suppression. "They said he died like a real knight- a true hero. <em>He died like a true hero</em>? Get real. Someone got <em>killed </em>because of me. Because I was too weak- because I'm still too weak! There's no point in rapier lessons when I can hardly even point my sword at someone outside of the training grounds. There's no point in soldiers dying for me because we don't even have enough to take back the kingdom right now." Your voice has weakened to a sob, and it's not long before your body shakes, trying to contain the cries in your soul.</p><p> </p><p>        Like he understood, Atsumu wraps an arm around you, pulling you to his chest before placing the other arm to enclose you in his embrace. "Come on, angel, no more tears. You're doin' all you can, and it's just a matter of time before the chance to help your kingdom arises. Soon enough, everythin' will be back to normal."</p><p> </p><p>        "Goddess, I wish I were more like you," you admit, through your weeping and sniveling. "Strong and brave. I don't know how you do it. I can't do it. I'm going to be an awful queen."</p><p> </p><p>        "You don't know that," he says firmly.</p><p> </p><p>        You shake your head, though the movement is slowed by the friction from his shirt. "I'm terrified of the throne. I don't think I have what it takes. I don't want war to become my reality, even though it already has. Atsumu, I'm a coward!" your sobbing grows stronger, but poor, patient, sweet Atsumu holds you, shushing you like you're a toddler.</p><p> </p><p>        When your crying finally subsides, he drags his hands comfortingly down your back. "You are no coward," he murmurs, his voice soft and tender, like you had never heard it before. "When we first met, you didn't even hesitant to give me attitude, regardless if I had a dragon with literal blood on his snout and wings. Hell, you still do! Me! I hunt <em>monsters</em> for a living! You have no qualms about even feedin' or playin' with Yoomi, one of the brattiest and poor-tempered dragons I've seen in my life. Don't tell me you're a coward when you can do all that."</p><p> </p><p>        "And weak? Considerin' how many smacks I've taken from ya, I'll saw you're the furthest thing from weak. Now that I <em>know</em> that sword of yours isn't just for play, I'm scared to upset you anymore," he barks, a laugh bubbling in his throat. You can't help the small giggle that erupts from you. "Sometimes, I think you're stronger than I am. That first day... you looked like crap- literal dog shit." You move your head to glare at him, and he smiles that soft smile at you. "But even if you were dead tired, you were still worried about your knights. Now look at you carin' and worryin' about your whole kingdom and parents. Weak people don't strive to be better," he finishes.</p><p> </p><p>        You're speechless. You know he's actually a clever boy who liked to hide his natural intelligence from people, but all the details he points out take you aback. And it warms your heart, and you can't stop looking at him in the moonlight. He has such a tall, elegant nose.</p><p> </p><p>        "And that appetite of yours is like that of a monster's," he adds. "The Beast Princess. People should be quaking in fear when they hear about you. You take hangry to a whole 'nother level. Go to battle hungry, and I guarantee you'll win," he huffs, and you really can't help the wide smile on your lips.</p><p> </p><p>        "You are dead when I grab that sword of mine."</p><p> </p><p>        He nudges you. "You know, you should consider teachin' me. I've always wanted to be a kingdom knight, but we didn't have the money to go to the Knight's Academy 'cause of..." he trails off.</p><p> </p><p>        "Your dad, right?" you ask softly, and he confirms with a solemn nod. "You know... After the war, you should move to the kingdom. I would be more than willing to give your family a house there, especially with Rika's age. I'll even sponsor you and 'Samu in the Knight's Academy, if that's still your dream."</p><p> </p><p>        His smile grows wider, and good Goddess, he really is handsome. "Ha. 'Samu wouldn't be a knight... He'd be better off as a housewife or a cook. We'll ask him what he thinks in the morning." He slides down the boulder and extends his hand out to you, something you've grown to expect.</p><p> </p><p>        "Okay," you agree, taking his hand. "If you want to learn sword fighting, that's fine. In return, I expect you to teach me how to ride a dragon! I don't even know how to ride a wyvern!"</p><p> </p><p>        "First thing in the morning, then?"</p><p> </p><p>        "Er..." you glance at the sky, which is starting to grow lighter in color. There goes the rest of your sleep. "First thing <em>tomorrow</em> morning."</p><p> </p><p>        He flashes that one smile at you. "First thing tomorrow morning," he concedes.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so uhhhh (Surprise)!Osamu x Shopkeeper!Reader for another fic amirite lol</p><p>keep an eye out i guess</p><p>itll prob take place after the events of this fic (and also when i finish this fic bc its prob not gonna be that long)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. WARMTH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        "Atsumu... I feel strange... I-I..."</p><p> </p><p>        "Don't worry, angel. I'm right here, remember? I'll take care of you. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>        "A-ah! N-not so rough, 'Tsumu! I-it's too tight!"</p><p> </p><p>        "Sorry, I didn't realize. How does this feel, darlin'?"</p><p> </p><p>        "Mm, better... I think I can handle it, but I'm a little tense."</p><p> </p><p>        "I know- I can tell. Princess, you've gotta stop clenchin' onto me like that otherwise it won't work."</p><p> </p><p>        "I-I can't helpit, you oaf! Ohhh, <em>Goddess</em>, I can't do this."</p><p> </p><p>        "Yes, you can. I've got you. Do you trust me?"</p><p> </p><p>        "Huah! I-it feels... Atsumu...!"</p><p> </p><p>        "It feels...? Use your words, pretty girl."</p><p> </p><p>        "I just... feel so exposed."</p><p> </p><p>        "But this is the first time you've put on pants this entire month," Atsumu points out, lips curving into a frown. "I dunno why this feels so weird to you. It's no different from riding a horse, and I know you've done that before."</p><p> </p><p>        You shake your head vigorously, one hand clasping onto Atsumu's shirt and another hand firmly planted onto Yoomi's back to steady yourself. "Yeah, but horses aren't as big as dragons are," you protest, trying to ignore the way your legs are spread on the winged creature.</p><p> </p><p>        You had more than enough experience with horse riding. Having been tutored on equestrian skills, you were groomed to be able to lead on top of a horse, but a dragon was a whole different experience. Your legs splayed out because of the dragon's wider size, and you feel your cheeks grow warm, thinking about the consequences if someone could see you from the front. It was the first time you've worn pants since the siege, but it didn't make you feel any less exposed.</p><p> </p><p>        "Like I said before, angel, you can't be clenchin' onto me. You need to lean forward and put your weight in the front so you don't fall off. Are your reins not tight enough?" he leans in forward to adjust the beginner's riding equipment on your waist.</p><p> </p><p>        You swat his hand away quickly. "Any tighter, and it'll hurt," you complain. "But o-okay. Um, here we go." You swallow and slowly move the hand grasping onto his shirt onto Yoomi, who has been incredibly patient with you for the past hour. Like Atsumu advised, you lean forward, trying to focus your weight close to the base of the dragon's neck to give you a better sense of balance and center of gravity.</p><p> </p><p>        A look of amusement flashes in his dark honey-colored eyes. "You're holdin' onto Kiyoomi for dear life. Loosen up- I know you can do it. Well, unless if you're actually a closet moron, I suppose. I mean, the fact that you even <em>need </em>these reins says somethin' about'cha. Even five year olds can ride dragons in the village."</p><p> </p><p>        Your head moves slightly so you can glare at him but not enough so that you disrupt your position. "I resent that! Not all of us grew up with dragons-" you pause for a moment, looking down at the dragon. "-did you say Kiyoomi?"</p><p> </p><p>        "Uh, that's his <em>name." </em>His retort is hot, sarcastic, and it makes you want to climb off the dragon to sucker punch your "teacher" in the guts.</p><p> </p><p>        "You said it was Yoomi! I've been calling him Yoomi this entire time!" you cry out, frustrated. Yoomi- er, Kiyoomi glances back at you lazily.</p><p> </p><p>        Atsumu just grins at you, white teeth shining brightly now that the sun has slowly started to rise. "His original name is Kiyoomi, but Ma nicknamed him. Sometimes 'Samu and I will use either name- just depends." He shrugs then crosses his arms behind him, showing off the taut muscles that make up his frame. "Now, are you gonna fly or what? Sho is dying for a ride, and we shouldn't keep him waitin' too long."</p><p> </p><p>        At the sound of his name, the rust-orange dragon perks up and trots over to the three of you excitedly. You smile softly at him; sometimes, he resembles more of a puppy excited for a walk instead of a dragon capable of tearing you into shreds. His jolly, dark eyes are round, and his tail sweeps against the grass in excitement. Yup, he was definitely a puppy. Since before dawn, it would be the first time Sho would be doing anything exciting. He had scarfed down his breakfast in record time, expecting to be riding with you. It made you feel sorry for the poor thing when Atsumu announced you would be practicing with the more level-headed Yoomi as he deflated in disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>        "You ready?" Atsumu asks, and you nod hesitantly, gripping onto the reins. "Alright, boys, lets start off real slow, 'kay?" he orders, effortlessly hopping onto Sho as he had done for the past ten years.</p><p> </p><p>        Too excited to heed orders, Sho leaps into the sky, spreading his wide wingspan to soar further and further up. You can feel the gush of air coming from the pair, and you let out a small yelp when Yoomi jumps up, propelling the two of you into the air with large, powerful beats of his wings. The surge of airiness captures the palms of your hearts and the soles of your feet; it feels like your heart is about to escape from your chest and into your esophagus. </p><p> </p><p>        "Goddess!" you squeak as Yoomi adjusts his position in the air and soars towards where Atsumu and Sho are. You don't want to look down.</p><p> </p><p>        "So?" Atsumu is as close to you as possible without the dragons bumping into each other. The air pressure and wind speeds are more overwhelming than you had originally anticipated, but the gentle, rhythmic strikes of their wings remind you of a calm heartbeat. "First time in the air alone, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>        "It was less scary when you were behind me," you admit before you could think about what you had just said.</p><p> </p><p>        A sleazy, lazy grin pulls the corners of his lips upwards. "Oh, yeah? You like me that much?" his voice is teasing, relentless, and so Miya Atsumu. "You should have just said so, princess," he hums flirtatiously.</p><p> </p><p>        "Atsumu."</p><p> </p><p>        "Anyways, I bet you were wonderin' why I dragged you out so early, huh?" Sho and Atsumu are circling you and Yoomi now. "By the way, I had never seen a princess sleep, but I hope they aren't all like you. I swear, your hair was like a dragon's nest, and you had this puddle of drool just right by your cheek. It would probably dried up into like... a rock of saliva if I didn't wake you-"</p><p> </p><p>        "O-okay, that's enough," you sputter out indignantly. "You don't have to mention that! Just tell me why..."</p><p> </p><p>        The idiot had gone and woken you up at four-thirty in the morning, when the sun hadn't even come out. How Atsumu even managed to get up that early shocked you. His incessant chirps even woke up Rika, who had promptly kicked both of you out of the room. To your luck, Keiji and Koutarou were still sleeping like stones when you and Atsumu went outside through the back door.</p><p> </p><p>        "Well, you've been in Arystian long enough. Sunrises in Arystian beat sunrise in any other ol' place, but nothing like watchin' it from the air," he replies, nodding towards his left. You follow his gaze, and- oh wow.</p><p> </p><p>        "It's..." the colors leave you breathless and in awe. Your mornings in Varhys were never this vibrant, always looming with the promise of thunderstorms or fog most days, thanks to the rivers and mountains that trap the water over the kingdom. The gleaming golds, salmons, and tangerines bring a smile to your face, and you can't help but beam at Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>        "Stunnin', ain't it?" he whistles lowly at the view. "Don't say I've never done nothin' for ya, when I've shown you this view, alright?" he laughs, and your stomach flips at the sound.</p><p> </p><p>        "Thank you... 'Tsumu," you say shyly, and he gives you that hypnotic smile again. "And thank you, Yoomi," you coo, petting the sweet-and-sour dragon beneath you, who closes his eyes and rumbles in acknowledgement, clearing enjoy the attention you give him. The two of you and the dragons watch as the sun stretches into the sky, and there are no better words to be said than the serenity of the silence that overlaps you.</p><p> </p><p>        When the sun has greeted every plant, animal, and house in Arystian Village, the dragons fall to the ground, and as always, Atsumu helps you down before unbuckling the equipment on Yoomi. "Alright, we've got a mission soon, so you two better rest up!" Sho barks in agreement, and Yoomi grunts softly, following the orange dragon trotting into the small woods in the backyard. As you watch the dragons from the grass, Atsumu plops himself down next to you, grinning like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>        Miya Atsumu is impossible, stubborn, a nuisance... Never a day goes by without you wanting to rip your or his hair out. The man pokes fun at you, teases you, flirts with you, argues with you- you hate it. But you don't. Every word that leaves his stupid lips leaves you wanting to hear more of his voice, wanting more of him. He's the hero in your books, the rice in your meals, and the lullabies that put you to sleep; without him, things aren't the same and are incomplete. You'd be an utter fool to continue to ignore to the signs that clearly refuse to be silenced.</p><p> </p><p>        And when he smiles like at you like you've said something clever or done something sweet, Goddess, your heart swells. Even in the short month you've known him, you have never met a man as complex as he is or a man with a smile that could melt all the ice and snow that the winter months bring to Varhys. You wanted to preserve it, keep it close to you.</p><p> </p><p>        Somehow, he knows it, too.</p><p> </p><p>        He says your name softly, as if speaking it would shatter the grace that came with your name. It's the first time he's used your name since meeting him. He's never used your name before, but hearing it straight from his lips automatically draws magic into your veins. Your senses are heightened more so than ever. The grass beneath your palms tickle you, and you can hear the gentle breaths that escape him.</p><p> </p><p>        He says it again, and you're acutely aware of how close his face is to yours, and- Goddess, you just can't help yourself.</p><p> </p><p>        You press your lips against his in a way that would upset your tutors. "A lady must never give herself to a man!" you can practically hear your main etiquette tutor screech. "You must be sensible, demure! Have humility and decorum, Your Highness!" but you don't care what she'd have to say to you because he's an overwhelming force that has you locked.</p><p> </p><p>        Atsumu doesn't even hesitate. In a way that is so uncharacteristic and so unlike him, he kisses you with such gentleness and tenderness that makes your reality spin. He handles you with such care, as if you're made of porcelain, with the way he traces your chin with the pad of his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>        The two of you pull away from air, and you immediately miss the feeling of his lips on yours. It doesn't last long, and he finds your lips once more, capturing them with a greater intensity from before. With the sudden force and passion he offers you, you fall onto the grass, pulling him down with you. You don't miss the way his hands trail to your waist, pulling you closer to him, and you never want to let him go.</p><p> </p><p>        His hands drag up and down your body, and you're in bliss. Even being miles and miles away from the kingdom, his embrace feels like home. It's enough to make your heart swell with affection, and you kiss him harder. You can feel the beginnings of a smirk on his face, and it takes everything you have in you to not nip at it.</p><p> </p><p>        You part ways after some time, and he pulls back with a goofy grin on his lips. When you look at him, he's the morning itself. Hair as bright as the sun, skin gleaming like the dewdrops on the grass, and a smile so warm and full of life.</p><p> </p><p>        "You know, usually at this point, I would end up meetin' parents a few days later. As much as I'd love to daydream, I doubt yours would like me that much," he jokes, his hand reaching down to hold yours. With a smile, you note that it fits perfectly against yours.</p><p> </p><p>        Your smile doesn't last long, and you close your eyes, sighing heavily. "...I don't think I <em>want </em>to know what they'd say." </p><p> </p><p>        You love your parents, truly. They're an outstanding couple who has raised you the best they could, but... there are some things you aren't sure they'd understand. From day one, you were told to be prepared for an arranged marriage, should there be a case that you needed more political gain from a marriage. With your kingdom at war, it only makes sense that you need to marrying a prince or duke in order to bring your kingdom back to prosperity.</p><p> </p><p>        "Wait, you're serious? You think they wouldn't like me?" his jaw drops open, and you notice a hint of hurt in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>        You aren't sure if this is a topic you want to talk to him about, but his eyes burn, as if pleading with you to say something. "'Tsumu, it's not that. It's just... well, they want me to marry some of royal or at least noble blood," you start slowly, hesitantly. When he doesn't speak, you release a sigh. "I'm probably going to be arranged some kind of marriage to a prince or a duke. If I were to court anyone outside of that status, they might haunt me when I die," you joke.</p><p> </p><p>        He avoids your gaze, still refusing to speak. "Please don't think anything of it, 'Tsumu. If not a prince or noble, they might only consider a great knight like Keiji, but that man is like my brother." You squeeze his hand, trying to will some words out of him.</p><p> </p><p>        "I get it. I know it's not your fault," he finally concedes, unlatching his hand from yours. "I kinda had a feelin', but for the first time in a while, I didn't wanna be right."</p><p> </p><p>        Your heart drops to your stomach. "Oh, 'Tsumu..."</p><p> </p><p>        He sighs, face leaning in closer to yours. For a moment, you think he's going to kiss you again, so you close your eyes. A few seconds pass, and when he doesn't kiss you, you open your eyes to look at him. He's sitting upright now, leaning back as he looks at the clouds in the sky. A pang of confusion and a little bit of hurt shoots through your chest as you silently sit back up.</p><p> </p><p>        "I should get going to get that job done," he finally says after a bout of silence, his voice defeated and firm.</p><p> </p><p>        The way he says it makes your stomach churn, and you want to turn back the hands of time to where the two of you were kissing like a pair of airheaded lover. It leaves you feeling sick, and all you want is for you to call him those dumb pet names he had always insisted on. You want him to compare to you a beast with that stupid grin on his face that never seems to leave his lips.</p><p> </p><p>        Instead, Atsumu stands up and turns away from you, his aura ice cold and so contradicting from how he usually would act around you. "I'm gonna go find the dragons. If you're hungry, just go get 'Samu to make you something to eat."</p><p> </p><p>        You do. Though grumbling, Osamu makes you a meal of eggs and ham, but half of it is scarfed down by a starving Koutarou. Arguing with the knight takes your mind off of the events that took place this morning, but it lingers in your mind throughout breakfast. If Osamu had noticed anything, he never mentioned it.</p><p> </p><p>        Ever the observant retainer, Keiji takes you to the market, where the two of you share pastries at a bakery during lunchtime. The honey and berry tart is sweet, albeit too sweet for your liking. The walk home is silent, but you feel Keiji's piercing and pseudo-omniscent eyes skewer a hole through your back as you skip towards the Miya house.</p><p> </p><p>        You wait for Atsumu patiently that night, reading one of Osamu's books in the living room. You sit on the couch right next to the door, hoping to speak with him as soon as he comes back. No matter how weary or dirty, you <em>need</em> to talk to him. The hands of the clock pass by slowly, as if they were glued onto the background. Your eyes dart from the book to the clock constantly, and finally, Osamu mentions how you've been on the same page for ten minutes now.</p><p> </p><p>        Atsumu doesn't come home until two days later, only to be lectured by Rika, but he only nods to you in acknowledgement before heading towards the bathroom to wash up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. SUN AND SKY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Every pull ends with a push.</p><p> </p><p>        You can't grab onto Atsumu, his presence too slippery for your grasp. Mornings are spent with a rushed hello, and you hardly see him in the evenings anymore. It's dangerous for him to take up so many jobs that require <em>this </em>much time, and you'd say something, if he stays at the house for longer than an hour. It's been taking a toll on Rika, who paces the house and has fallen ill with a stress-fever.</p><p> </p><p>        "I'm sure he's alright." The lie is weak and numbing on your tongue, and you can't bring yourself to believe your own words. You lay a warm towel on her forehead, and she gives you a faint smile that lingers in your mind. "He always is."</p><p> </p><p>        "As was my husband," she hums, adjusting the covers on her as she blinks wearily. It's been a few days, and she's gotten better from the fever, though you don't want to let her be too active considering her age. "You never know what's goin' to happen."</p><p> </p><p>        "Ma," says Osamu, who frowns and stirs the bowl of porridge with a wooden spoon. "He'll be okay." His gaze is stiff and bitter. "Goddess, he's an idiot."</p><p> </p><p>        She shakes her head, the towel shifting slightly from the movement. "Your brother can be quite the reckless child," she sighs, pushing the blanket off of her. "I'm alright now," she mumbles, taking the towel off her forehead and placing it into your hands.</p><p> </p><p>        "You should be careful," Osamu insists, bringing the spoon up to her lips. She only rolls her eyes and complies, swallowing the bland porridge as she looks at you. "I know your fever's gone, but it might come back."</p><p> </p><p>        "You think I'm that fragile?" she huffs, smiling despite her annoyed tone. "I raised you two for years- a small fever ain't gonna keep me down. Besides-" she glances at you, raising an eyebrow. "Poor (Name) here looks like she's about to collapse from worry, too."</p><p> </p><p>        "D-do I?" you ask, your voice stuttering and cheeks starting to burn. Sure, you're worried about the blonde dragon-tamer, but you weren't sure if you had been <em>that </em>obvious. "Well, all of us are, right?" your mouth feels dry, and the blood in your veins starts to spike in temperature.</p><p> </p><p>        "You take me for a fool, girl?" she lightly teases, standing up as she takes the bowl of food from her son's hands. He frowns in protest as she speaks through mouthfuls of food. "I raised that boy, and I know what he's like. The two of you need to fix whatever in the hell happened," she informs you as your eyes widen in surprise. "I'm not blind just yet. Now, it's none of my business, but something must have happened to the two of ya. Call it a mother's intuition."</p><p>        </p><p>        Your gazes falls to the bowl in her hands and then down to your lap. The lacing in your dress looks awfully interesting, and Osamu lets out a brief, small laugh. "She's right. The two of you have been as tense as a flock of sheep in a dragon's den, and I'm thinkin' y'all need to sort it out now."</p><p> </p><p>        You know Atsumu's glacial attitude towards you is your fault; had you never mentioned the detail about you needing to marry a royal, maybe things would still be normal between the two of you. You'd be just as close with him as you had been before, and you'd never have to worry about his whereabouts at two in the morning. "I want to talk to him," you reply honestly, frustration pricking at the corners of your eyes as you throw your hands up in defeat. "But he won't even come near me anymore! It's like he doesn't care!"</p><p> </p><p>        Rika, now finished with her meal, places the bowl back into Osamu's hands. "You'd be surprised, my dear," she chimes, eyes gleaming with softness. "That boy is more sensitive than he'll ever admit. He's very prideful, but you just keep on tryin' to reach him," she encourages, taking your hands in her own.</p><p> </p><p>        "He'll come 'round," Osamu promises, nodding in confirmation. "He's the man of the house when it's come to makin' money, but you'll come to know that he's really just a little boy," he snorts, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>        Before, there was a gentleness to the surprisingly sensitive Atsumu that made your heart thump in giddiness- now every time you see him, you can hardly believe there even is that side to him. It's far off memory that's been covered with his current ice-cold disposition that never seems to melt, even when you try to speak with him in the late nights or early dawns. It's strange hearing a confirmation of this side from his family, especially since he refuses to take off his cold-hearted armor around you now.</p><p> </p><p>        <br/>        "Oh, (Name)," begins Rika, squeezing your hands. "Are you sure you aren't in love with him?"</p><p> </p><p>        It feels like she had doused you with a tub full of freezing water. "W-what? You think I-I'm in...?" you stumble upon your words. Sure, Atsumu is a charming and attractive man, but... love?</p><p> </p><p>        "You must be," realizes Osamu, rubbing the back of his head. "The two of you were close, and you stay up every night for him. Have you even been getting any sleep?"</p><p> </p><p>        You had never in been <em>love</em> before. Childhood boyfriends of neighboring princes don't count, dammit, and neither does the time when you had angrily demanded Keiji propose to you as part of a childish game when the two of you were eight. "Love is a strong word," is all you can say before you look out the window full of dusk and twilight. Love is a strong word, and it terrifies you.</p><p> </p><p>        To commit yourself fully to one person for the remainder of your life? And if you died or your husband did, considering the warring state of your kingdom? The closer you are to someone, the harder it is to say goodbye, and you just aren't <em>ready</em> for that. The mere word "love" grips your heart with ice-cold claws, spurring on the state of frostbite. It's too much responsibility on your heart, and you can't.</p><p> </p><p>        "And are your emotions not strong?" Rika continues softly. "The way the two of you look at each other... How nostalgic. It's like seeing what my husband and I once were. Think more about it before you go to bed tonight," she advises, finally releasing your hands.</p><p> </p><p>        The mother and son duo glance at you for a final time before heading out of the room to give you space, and you're still too stunned to think properly. Your eyes rest on the curtains embracing the window as your mind races. There's a bit of truth to their words, after all.</p><p> </p><p>        It leaves a bittersweet aftertaste on your tongue, and you aren't sure what to make of your feelings. A part of you doesn't want to admit it, but you <em>do </em>spend your nights waiting on Atsumu's return, even if he hardly says anything to you. For you, it's enough that he remains in one piece after whatever job he had taken on that day. It's enough to see his smile, even if it's directed towards Rika or Osamu instead of you. Yet it's something you can't bring yourself to indulge in- not when your kingdom is suffering like this.</p><p> </p><p>        You don't realize that you're crying until your tears drip onto your hands. It doesn't feel fair for you- why do you get the honor of "falling in love" when your people are being punished? When your kingdom hardly has enough resources or soldiers to desperately keep whatever dignity it had? When you're expected to marry another royal for the sake of your bloodline?</p><p> </p><p>        Your thoughts are interrupted with a gentle knock. "Y-yes?" you whisper out, the word a hoarse croak from your dry throat.</p><p> </p><p>        The doors open to reveal a concerned Keiji. "Your Highness," he says, stunned as he watches the plump tears on your face slide down to your cheeks. "If it brings you comfort, I would like to know what is on your mind," he hums sincerely, closing the door behind him before taking a seat next to you on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>        One look at his worried frown is all it takes for you to fall into his strong, reassuring embrace. "Oh, Keiji," you begin, voice muffled from his shirt and your sobs. "I'm so conflicted!" it's not unlike him to come find you when you're at a state like this; he's been like this ever since you were kids, and he never fails to make you feel better or help you fathom your thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>        He's more quiet than usual. "I heard. From Rika," he says quietly. "Are you in love with him?" his voice is curious, not even a single hint of judgement lacing his baritone voice.</p><p> </p><p>        "If I say I do, I'll be betraying Varhys- or whatever is even left at this point," you shake your head as you pull away from him to look at his eyes. He looks at you in confusion, and you wipe away the tears from your cheeks. "If I say I love him, it's an insult to my people. They aren't thinking about trivial things about some boy," you spit out, disgusted with yourself. "They're thinking about their next meal or when the war will end. An insult to my parents, who need me to marry some prince so we can win the kingdom back. How can I satisfy my emotions when there are greater problems? Greater things at risk?"</p><p> </p><p>        "I believe you'll make the right choice, and sometimes the right choice is not the most obvious one," he reasons, reaching out to push a strand of hair behind your ear. "Your mother has always told you to follow your heart, no?"</p><p> </p><p>        "And Father has always implored me to think with my head," you argue, looking down at the ground. "Tell me to forget about Atsumu. I need to hear it from you,"</p><p> </p><p>        As your retainer, Keiji has always been good at taking orders, not hesitating for even a moment as he obeys whatever demand your heart has commanded; however, the umber-haired man only shakes his head in refusal. "That, I cannot do, Your Highness," he says lowly. "It's not right for me to order you to do things. Even if it were, I must ask you to think about it again. If you think you are in love with him, know that your emotions are not to be taken lightly."</p><p> </p><p>        "It'd be foolish of me to succumb to my selfish desires," you murmur, clutching at your dress. "I have to think about my responsibilities, not if I'm in love with some other fool."</p><p> </p><p>        He lets out a snort, and somehow, it morphs into a small chuckle. Akaashi Keiji's laugh could end a drought- it's so powerful and rare that it brings an unusual sense of pride into your chest to make the normally composed man <em>laugh</em> like that. "And yet, love is not as simple as that. It takes without reason or permission. Instead, I'd think you'd be smart enough to not fight against such strong emotions. Whether you act on your emotions is up to you, but I believe it's best to accept your own feelings for the time being."</p><p> </p><p>        "You say that like you've been in love," you mutter, leaning your head on his shoulder. "Imagine that- the kingdom's strongest and most resilient knight, Akaashi Keiji, in love. The maids would surely gossip about it so much that we'd know who who she was in less than a week."</p><p> </p><p>        "I have been. I still am, though I think I've gotten good at hiding it."</p><p> </p><p>        You lift your head up to gawk at him in surprise. "What? Who?-" you stop when you see the look in his eyes: wistful, longing, and heartbreak. It brings a poignant stab to your throat, which feels like sandpaper. It feels like you've swallowed wrong, but it hurts so much more <em>because </em>it's Keiji. His expression is forlorn, but not miserable, as if he's accepted this long ago. It's something you've never known about, and bile riles in your throat. Just how long has he been holding this secret?</p><p> </p><p>        "The most beautiful and kindhearted woman I've had the privilege of knowing," he replies softly, his eyes like moonlight. "Please, don't feel burdened by it. It's not my intention."</p><p> </p><p>        "Oh, Keiji..." you begin, guilt pricking at every limb in your body. "I feel so awful... "</p><p> </p><p>        He shakes his head. "I am your retainer. I will follow you into the heart of the enemy's territory if you so wish. Whatever choices you make, I am there beside you." It makes you realize how selfless and how good of a man he is; a holistic soldier with the biggest heart you'd ever seen in your life. "If you are the sun, then I am your moon. Two halves of a balance, but never to meet by the laws of the stars. I am satisfied with that."</p><p> </p><p>        "Aren't you sad? Upset? Angry?" you ask, the final word soft and almost incomprehensible. He really is so handsome; maybe if you had never met Atsumu, you might have ended up begging your parents to let him marry into the family.</p><p> </p><p>        "I could never be," insists Keiji, his gaze sincere and giving. "It's enough to serve you and see you healthy and happy. So for my sake, I'd like you to fulfill my wish and be content with your feelings. You are the sun, but he must be your sky, able to have you as you please. Whether you let him have you is again, your decision. I only ask that you be sincere with yourself."</p><p> </p><p>        "You are a good man," you whisper, ever so grateful for your retainer- for your closest friend. He's right. You owe it to him and his feelings for you to be truthful to yourself. </p><p> </p><p>        Atsumu is a trail of fire, burning through his conquests and capturing them as his own. Your heart is not exempt to his blazing ways, and you can't ignore what he is to you in your life. He is a storm, engulfing you in his torrential weather and trapping you within the hearts of the thunder and rain. At the same time, he belongs to the clouds, with a gentle heart and overwhelming fragility that leaves you wanting more.</p><p> </p><p>        "I love Atsumu," you realize, your eyes widening at your own words, though you can't protest the whims of your honesty. "I love him."</p><p> </p><p>        He lifts his hand and places it on the crown of your head, ruffling your hair slightly. "I must be a good man, if I wish to continue serving you. I'm glad to see you come to a conclusion with your own heart. Now, it's time we start heading to the kitchen for something eat."</p><p> </p><p>        Atsumu comes home early tonight, like the Goddess has willed him to be here. Still damp from the night's drizzle, he hangs his coat on a rack to dry and shakes the water from his hair, to his twin brother's dismay. "I just mopped there," Osamu grunts, looking up from his book as he glares at the blonde-haired man.</p><p> </p><p>        "And you can mop again tomorrow," Atsumu says cheerfully, plopping onto the ground next to Koutarou. What'cha eatin' there, Bokkun? Looks real tasty!" he praises, clearly wanting a bite of the stew that Keiji and Osamu had cooked earlier in the night.</p><p> </p><p>        "Oh, I bet you're hungry after your monster hunting, right?" Koutarou laughs, his chortle as jolly and loud as ever. "There should still be some left in the pot, but you'll have to reheat it unless if you want to have it cold," he offers, though his words are muffled by the spoon in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>        Even with damp hair and an exhausted expression, you can't deny that Atsumu looks just as stunning as he always does. It makes your heart flip then throb with fondness for the dragon-tamer, and when he gives you a wave of acknowledgement, you inhale sharply, putting on a brave face for what you're about to do.</p><p> </p><p>        "Don't worry! I heated it up for you, Atsumu!" you place the hot bowl of stew in front of him before giving him the warmest smile you can muster. "There's nothing else like some hot soup on a rainy day, after all," you declare, deciding to sit down next to him, your legs tucked underneath your body as your eager eyes rest on his expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>        As if startled by your thoughtfulness- or perhaps your mere presence in the living room, Atsumu stares at you in surprise. "Oh. Yeah, thanks, princess," he replies slowly, and you can feel his eyes evaluate you- like you're some kind of mysterious puzzle. From the couch, Osamu looks back up from his book again and arches an eyebrow before giving you an appreciative nod. So <em>that's </em>your decision from your dilemma earlier.</p><p> </p><p>        You nod and pull a strand of hair away from your face. The flesh of your cheeks start to grow warm, and you internally scold yourself for acting like a naive princess in front of her first-love. "I heard you open the backyard gates from the bedroom, and I thought you'd want a bowl after letting the dragons back home."</p><p> </p><p>        "Very thoughtful," he drawls, slurping up the stew as he continues to eye you.</p><p> </p><p>        "So, I wanted to talk to you about something later," you begin, and immediately, you can feel the burn of all the gazes of everyone in the household. Osamu has closed his book entirely, Keiji has looked up from his own book, Bokuto has stopped midway through his bite, and Rika has paused her sewing to glance at the two of you.</p><p> </p><p>        As if uncomfortable with the unexpected attention, Atsumu shrugs and averts his gaze. "Sure thing, pri-"</p><p> </p><p>        A harsh bout of knocking interrupts him. "Bokuto! Akaashi! Are you in there? It's urgent!" your blood freezes in place as you recognize the voice of one of the guards to the reigning king and queen. Are your parents alright? You feel sick to your stomach, a foul taste rising to your tongue.</p><p> </p><p>        With a grim face, Keiji immediately stands up and opens the door to reveal a damp guard. "Konoha. I didn't expect to see you so soon. Something must be wrong..." he concludes, and you're already standing at the door next to your retainer, Bokuto right behind you. Reassuringly, the silver-haired knight places a hand on your shoulder to stop your wild shaking, but it hardly does anything to appease your whirling mind.</p><p> </p><p>        "Your Highness," Konoha states, bowing his head in acknowledgement. "Kiagre has heard word of the king and queen staying at Shiran and has invaded the empire," he begins, and your heart twists at his words. What? No! That was impossible- Shiran had always been outstanding at being so secretive because of their lack of traitors. Apparently, that reputation must be tarnished if one of your parents' guards is standing outside your door. "Just a few hours ago, I managed to escape, and my seniors told me to come find you in this village."</p><p> </p><p>        "You flew a wyvern in this weather? You must be hurt!" you ask worriedly. "What happened to my parents? Tell me!" you demand. "I need more about the situation."</p><p> </p><p>        Konoha shakes his head. "Your Highness, I'm fine. I'm not sure how the other guards are doing at this moment since I was urged to escape, but currently, the king and queen are being held captive by Kiagre's king. Akaashi- you're the best tactician this kingdom have ever seen, and we need your help before the situation worsens."</p><p> </p><p>        Bokuto's grip on your shoulder becomes tighter, which you're grateful for to help your keep steady. But it's not enough. The walls shake, and the ground spins- suddenly, your legs fold underneath you, and you fall to the floor, gasping for air. Your heart pumps, and you can vaguely hear cries in the background through the harsh rush of blood in your ears. You feel sea-sick, and your hand sweeps over the ground as a measly attempt to stay grounded.</p><p> </p><p>        "Your Highness!" hands grip onto you and steady you back up. It's Keiji, loyal and firm. "Are they being held hostages? Have they made any ransoms?" Keiji demands, eyes flaring with an anger that you've never seen before.</p><p> </p><p>        Konoha looks uncertain, eyes fleeting from him before settling on your form. "Yes. The king wants the princess to marry him to inherit the kingdom. I cannot guarantee how many soldiers we have, and Shiran supplies as well as their soldiers have been depleted in the assault. We must think wisely about our next plans."</p><p> </p><p>        Marriage-! Of course the damn Kiagren king would want your kingdom. It justifies the siege of the capital after all, but it's an incredibly unorthodox and disrespectful way of trying to get your kingdom, consider other suitors have merely just asked for your hand in marriage. You understand why- it's a surefire way to capture the esteemed kingdom of Varhys with nefarious tactics. Kiagre has always been notorious for being this revolting, but you have little to no choice but to stay compliant with the king's demands.</p><p>        </p><p>        "I'll marry him," you announce. "For my parents. And my people," you look at Keiji. "Whatever keeps them all alive. If we wait longer, more people will die on behalf of my indecision."</p><p> </p><p>        "Your Highness!" cries Konoha. "We must think about this carefully!"</p><p> </p><p>        "No," Keiji interjects, crossing his arms and glancing at you. "I trust her decisions. She's right. We must make haste. Your Highness, we must pack lightly. Stay armed," he emphasizes, nodding at you.</p><p> </p><p>        You know why; should the king ever try to turn back on his own words, you'd be the first to put your rapier to use and slice his head off his neck. "I understand," you say lowly before turning to Rika with a grateful smile. "Thank you for housing for the past few months. It's unfortunate we have to part ways like this... but..."</p><p> </p><p>        "Will you be alright?" she asks in concern. "Oh, I'll miss you, dear!" she cries, wrapping you with her plump arms. "I'll pack some food for you all. You go ahead and take anything you need." She pushes you towards the shared bedroom, where you had kept all of your belongings. Without a single look back, you step into the room, eyes scanning for the trusty sack. All you really need are some clothes, gold, and your weapons.</p><p> </p><p>        It doesn't take you long to get packed- you pack whatever could fit in the bag since you need to move quickly. The thought of marrying a cold-hearted beast forces a queasy sensation in your stomach. Would you really be marrying a murderer, who has the lives and blood of your citizens on his hands? It's a horrifying, foul thought, and every bone in your body protests. No matter how nauseating the idea, you need to put up with it for your people and most of all, your parents, who are surely being mistreated this very second.</p><p> </p><p>        "Hey." You turn to see familiar brown eyes- ones that have kept you sane during your stay at Arystian Village.</p><p> </p><p>        "Atsumu," you breathe out, fastening the sword and its sheath onto your back. As usual, it rubs you through your clothes annoyingly, but it hardly bothers you when there's this much adrenaline pumping in your blood.</p><p> </p><p>        "You... You don't have to do this," he begins, voice wavering. "Marry him, I mean. You shouldn't. You deserve the chance to marry someone you actually love- not gettin' married off like you're some... prized cattle," his gaze is like lightning, striking you with electricity that goes right through your heart. His eyes are desperate, pleading. "Don't. It's dangerous." His hands make their way onto your hips, and you can't help the shiver that runs down your spine at the touch you've wanted for days now.</p><p> </p><p>        "He has my parents and my people. I have to do this," you say gently, fingers reaching the apex of his cheekbones. "There's someone else I want to marry... but my duty comes first." </p><p> </p><p>        One of his hands grasps yours intensely. "I'm sorry," he whispers hoarsely. "I should have been better to you... I..." in his eyes is the same look Keiji had before; you've never seen Atsumu look at you with such longing before, and it thrills you to bits, even in this situation. "I'm so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>        <br/>        "Don't apologize," you beg, tears pricking at your eyes. "Don't make this any harder for me."</p><p> </p><p>        "I don't want you to marry him. I wanna be your <em>husband</em>, dammit." He shakes his head, and you can see his eyes glisten. "Goddess, I have never loved someone like I love you." The sound of his voice is melancholy itself. "I can't let you go- not until I've apologized to have you forgive me."</p><p> </p><p>        You've never felt so happy and sad before at the same time; your heart burst with ecstasy, but you have the overwhelming urge to sob into his chest. "I forgive you, Atsumu. I love you." Your chest shatters as soon as the words leave your lips. "They need me."</p><p> </p><p>        "Please," he begs. "I need you."</p><p> </p><p>        "But you know? Remember when you comforted me that night? You were right," you look into his eyes, smiling weakly. "I need to go and fulfill my duty."</p><p> </p><p>        "Because I <em>am </em>brave, like you said."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. WORTHY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        The rain pelts down on the carriage as your eyes creak open, weighed down with exhaustion and an apparent dryness despite the humidity. Your heart throbs as you finally brush the sleep from your eyelids, but you still feel like you're trapped in a dream. It's surreal, knowing you're being carried off into the enemy's territory for an impromptu proposal. Instead of a warm, carefree dream, it's like a never-ending nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>        Unlike your childhood wishes, your fiance is a monster- not a charming, suave prince who'd compare your beauty to a bouquet of your favorite flowers. He is savage glutton, never satisfied with even the vast lands of his kingdom and always striving to conquer more. The mere thought of King Setsuo is enough to petrify any warmth from your heart, and the stone-cold expression on your face matches your emotions perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>        "Your Highness," Keiji mumbles, straightening his posture as he glances at you in concern. "You slept quite a while. Are you feeling unwell?"</p><p> </p><p>        "Sick to my stomach, Keiji- because of the Kiagrean King," you admit, folding your hands over your lap. "I wasn't intending on sleeping for so much. Where are we now?" you and whatever knights you had with you have been travelling for more than a day now, heading across Varhys territory, where it met with a tiny island of the Shiran Empire's land. Across that strip is the capital of Kiagre- the Kiagrean guards must have taken a different route to the Varhys capital because the land you've seen is relatively unscathed in comparison to the ruins you had seen on the first day of the siege.</p><p> </p><p>        You can't imagine how weary the knights must feel, considering that you've been resting and <em>still </em>feel horrible.</p><p> </p><p>        "We are almost there," he says, glancing out the carriage's window. "We've been in Shiran territory for a moment, and we should reach the borders to Kiagre soon. Once we're inside, we'll be on our way to the capital. I must say, I am quite uneasy about this proposal. It's not to say I think marrying him is a bad idea... but I feel quite hesitant about the dilemma. Should the King go against his own demands and do something..." his fists tighten, and so does the coil in your stomach.</p><p> </p><p>        You breathe out slowly. "As do I." You fidget with your hands. "I have to say... I won't allow him to get the upper hand. If he tries anything with my parents, I'll be sure to be the first one to move. In the off-chance that the wedding actually occurs... well, I'll just have to kill him."</p><p> </p><p>        Keiji looks at you, startled. "You don't mean that."</p><p> </p><p>        "What he wants is my kingdom- should we get married, I am automatically protected by Varhys' law. If he decides to kill me, the kingdom will be inherited by one of the kingdom's dukes, but I have heard that Kiagre chooses the next heir through battle. If King Setsuo won his kingdom by being the best warrior, by Kiagrean law, I should be able to inherit the kingdom if I defeat the strongest man. If he wants to fight with embers, I will give him an inferno." </p><p> </p><p>        "Precisely. It's <em>because</em> he had obtained his kingdom by force that this plan of yours worries me. How do you expect to defeat the strongest warrior of the kingdom? He will never allow you close enough to him for you to act on your volition." Keiji is glaring at you, the two moons of his eyes boring crevices into your soul. "It's too dangerous. You must rethink your plans."</p><p> </p><p>        "I will not," you declare firmly, heart set on your ambition. "I will make him love me and take his life with poison. Trust will be my ultimate weapon."</p><p> </p><p>        The carriage wheels drag on the rainy cobblestone, threatening to slip at any moment. It seems as though the Goddess is weeping for your misfortune, her tears dribbling onto the earth for you. You almost wish it would form an ocean to drown you before you can meet the horrid King or if it could wash away the remnants of your own tears or your disgust. It adds to your own lament, and you make a quick prayer to the Goddess for safety of your parents.</p><p> </p><p>        "I ask you to reconsider but will leave it at that," he finally says, slumping in his seat. "You always prove to be stubborn."</p><p> </p><p>        Stubborn... a single man, blonde-headed and coy, pops into your mind at the word. Atsumu always has been stubborn- going so far as to hide your rapier and bag from you to keep you in the village. After a mouthful from even the boisterous Koutarou, the dragon-tamer finally conceded, hesitantly returning your belongings. You wonder how the Miya family is holding up with such an empty house now.</p><p> </p><p>        If it meant you could marry Atsumu instead and join the Miya household as a proper family member, you'd abdicate the throne for him. In the state that your kingdom is in, there's no way you would be able to do that. With no siblings as potential heirs to the throne, you can't let Varhys rot to nothing as you prance around with some dragon. Perhaps some day... when you become the next queen, you'd bend the law to allow you to marry a commoner like him.</p><p> </p><p>        The carriage stops, and all you can hear is the drumming of the rain, your heart beat, and the harsh inhales of your breath. "Are we here?" you ask, looking out the window. Outside the window is a quiet castle town, all the inhabitants taking shelter from the storm, but it feels like a town full of ghosts to you. Fitting for a ghoul king, you suppose.</p><p> </p><p>        "Please try to remain calm, Your Highness," Keiji begs, opening the carriage door. He helps you out and holds an umbrella over your head. "Be civil."</p><p> </p><p>        "Politics is the only subject I ever excelled in," you remind him, eyeing the towering palace in front of you. It's been designed incredibly; Kiagrean engineers and architects never cease to impress you. Regardless of the majestic structure in front of you, it seems intimidating, like a furious expression- the windows glaring at you, the doors opening to snarl.</p><p> </p><p>        You and your knights climb up the stairs, and the doors are already open for you. A tense butler bows to you as uneasy maids help you inside the palace, brushing off the raindrops that had fallen onto your coat. As the doors close behind you, you're met with a warmth that soothes your cheeks, but it does nothing else for your shivering form. "What a pleasure and a relief that you have made it to the castle safely, Your Highness," a jumpy maid greets you. "Please, if you'd follow me, I will help you get ready for the meeting with the King."</p><p> </p><p>        You glance at your knights quickly, and Keiji frowns, giving you a pointed look. Yes, yes- you'll behave. "That'd be wonderful," you say, giving the maids the brightest, fake smile you can muster. It's so large that it crinkles the edges of your eyes and hurts your cheeks. "I must say that Kiagrean generosity is quite hospital." The staircase is pristine- made of marble and adorned with crimson velvet, emphasizing the luxury the royalty must live in. You can't help but think that it looks like a river of blood under your feet.</p><p> </p><p>        As you follow them up more stairs, you make idle talk with the skittish maids, who shake when they help you out of your sticky clothes and into a warm bath that appease your weary bones. Though it feels wonderful to finally wash away the sweat and rain, you can't help but anticipate the meeting. "When you are finished, we will leave this dress next to the door. As soon as you're ready, we can help you prep further for the meeting," a shy, bright-eyed maid mumbles. "If you run into any trouble, please don't hesitate to ask us for help!"</p><p> </p><p>        You thank her, though your nod seems distant and forlorn. The doors shut, and you're left with your aching heart and the scent of chamomile and roses. It's a much needed bath, and you finally feel like you're of royal blood again. It's been ages since you've had a proper bath and not buckets of warm water and meager soap to wash yourself with. The luxurious soap smells nostalgic and reminds you of the light-hearted days back in your home. You'd be a fool to be stuck in the past, though, and your mind floats off to what the future might hold for you.</p><p> </p><p>        The bath ends quickly, and you're dresses in a champagne-colored dress that's awfully tacky, but the honey-colored adornments around your fingers remind you of the evanescent lover in Arystian Village. The topaz on the earrings gleam with the same intensity as his hair, and even as you're seated in front of the demonic king, all you can think of is the dragon tamer.</p><p> </p><p>        To your delight, Keiji stands next to your chair, like how the king's retainer stands next to him. You give your loyal friend, now cleaned up from the help of the maids, a relieved smile before turning back to the king. Keiji places your sword by the table and takes a step black, evaluating the other retainer at the opposite end of the table.</p><p> </p><p>        The king is handsome- his skin is lightly tanned, like milky caramel, and without any blemishes. His hair is as dark as ink, and it frames his elegant features perfectly. His smile is small, teasing, and arrogant, but what stands out about him the most are his eyes. They're a sharp gray- borderline white, and they remind you of the tundras in the northern portions of your kingdom. They're cold, calculating, and devoid of all sympathy, and they evoke a shudder from you when they trail up and down your body appreciatively.</p><p> </p><p>        "You are every bit as lovely as they say you are," King Setsuo compliments, bringing a teacup to his lips. "Words don't do you any justice, princess." The way he says your title feels like an insult; nowhere close to how Atsumu would teasingly address you.</p><p> </p><p>        The windows in the room are large, revealing everything in the room to the entire capital, as if he wants to boast about conquering you and your kingdom. It's discomforting and vulnerable, and you refuse to give him the satisfaction of your uneasiness. Instead, you meet his eyes fiercely, your expression stalwart and not budging at all.</p><p> </p><p>        "Thank you," you reply curtly. "I've been told of your proposal by a knight of mine. I'll marry you, but I must inquire you about more as well as the whereabouts of the king and queen of Varhys, if I may." It takes everything you have inside you to not hurl the hot tea in his smug face and claw that stupid smirk from his lips, but you know better. The heat from the tea ignites the fire in your blood, but the ice in his eyes freeze you back up.</p><p> </p><p>        "Ever so eager, I see," he hums, tilting his head as he leans forward. "How lucky am I to have such a willing bride. Your dear parents are in another room; don't worry, I've been treating them as special guests."</p><p> </p><p>        The steel on your face doesn't move an inch. "I would like to see them, if possible." The storm outside grows stronger, and a flash of irritation passes by the king's frosty eyes. He places the teacup down, the sound synchronizing with a booming bout of thunder. It casts a jolt of fear in you, but you force your expression to stay the same.</p><p> </p><p>        "Very well, my dear fiance," he drawls out the word almost sarcastically, and anger bites at you. "Bring our guests up to the room." He waves a butler off, who scurries out of the room. "I see you have a rapier. It's quite fitting for you; I've heard rumors that you're quite the skilled swordswoman."</p><p> </p><p>        At the mention of your sword, your eyes drop down to the object. "Only on the training grounds, Your Majesty."</p><p> </p><p>        "Please. If we are to wed, I'd like you to call me by my first name," he requests, leaning back into his chair. "I would love nothing more than to call my stunning wife (Name), after all." You hate how your name sounds coming from him, and there's an overwhelming pressure at your stomach from the disgust swirling in your abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>        "I shall, once we become wed. Without a proper marriage, it feels awfully rude of me to address you so casually," you insist, hiding your fists underneath the table. The sentence tastes like poison on your tongue, and it leaves a bitter aftertaste in your mouth. You sip on the tea to get rid of it, but it only heightens the revolting flavor.</p><p> </p><p>        The door opens, revealing your uneasy parents. Your eyes widen, and the air from your lungs escape in a sigh of relief. "Mother! Father! I am glad to see you so well..." you want to stand up and cradle them with your arms, but the cold gaze of the king freezes you into your seat. But when your mother tears up and comes rushing towards you, all reminders of your manners are forgotten, and you fall into her embrace.</p><p> </p><p>        "Oh, my sweet child," she gushes, holding you protectively, and your father joins in on the tender moment, engulfing you both with a loving hold. "I've been so worried, but it looks like I've been worrying for no reason if you're safe." </p><p> </p><p>        They look fine- no injuries, but you don't miss their exhausted expressions and dark circles. Your parents look pale, as if the king has only been feeding them the bare minimum. It's unusual to see them in such poor, bland clothes as well, and your fury settles back into your veins. It's like they're prisoners, not guests.</p><p> </p><p>        "Did you sleep well last night, Mother? Father?" the king muses, coming to stand behind you. "You must not have heard yet. Dear (Name) has accepted my proposal to marry me. We must celebrate the engagement tonight."</p><p> </p><p>        Your father freezes, glaring at him with such an intense stare that sends shivers down even your own spine. He has always been an intimidating man, with a powerful presence that commanded the respect of anyone in the same room as him, but the blatant disrespect from King Setsuo <em>must </em>have upset him. "Engagement? (Name), you will do no such thing! I forbid you from marrying him!"</p><p> </p><p>        "I agree!" protests your mother, coddling you as if you're a ten year old child. </p><p> </p><p>        King Setsuo shakes his head, shrugging. "I'd love to honor your wishes, but unfortunately, things don't work like that around here. With or without your blessing, I will be marrying your daughter. Let it be known that I will dispose of any obstacles in our way. Her coronation technically doesn't require either of you to be there," he points out.</p><p> </p><p>        Dispose? "Your Majesty-" you begin, panic starting to finally widen your eyes. The look on his face is unforgiving, ruthless, and it makes you want to hide under a blanket, go to sleep, and never wake up. He laughs, a cold, hollow sound that rings in your ears.</p><p> </p><p>        "Fortunately, Kiagre is not a constitutional monarchy, and the reigning king is permitted to create any new laws without a parliament. Starting to today, I will enact a law that will sentence all those opposing my marriage to Princess (Name) to death," he declares, his voice full of ice.</p><p> </p><p>        But much like yourself, your father is hellfire. "Then so be it," he retorts, too prideful to back down.</p><p> </p><p>        Before you can blink, Setsuo has reached towards his retainer and unsheathed his confused knight's sword. "Very well! You will die protecting your daughter, but all in vain!" he claims, the sword falling through the air.</p><p> </p><p>        It's like seeing something in slow-motion. Before you can even second-guess yourself, the swing of his sword is interrupted with yours, though it has yet to be unsheathed. The fabric of the sheath rips where the sword has struck. Whatever you've done now, there's no going back. "Halt!" you demand, peeling the rapier from the sheath.</p><p> </p><p>        "You have quite the reflexes!" he praises, narrowing missing an attack from Keiji, who stands by your side. "Good, good. I don't want to harm you, but know that I will not stop- all for the price of our marriage."</p><p> </p><p>        Something snaps inside you. "I can't marry <em>you</em>," you seethe, preparing your sword once more. He's nothing like your ideal husband. You could never love him, and right there that you realize you don't have the patience to wait to gain his trust to kill him. You'd have to do it now, before any more guards come up to the room. "I would rather die than marry you!"</p><p>        </p><p>        Shaking his head, the king holds an assuming stance as you charge at him. Your thrust is blocked by his sword, which whips from underneath to strike at you. Like in all your practices, you dodge it and aim for his torso. As the two of you duel, your parents take shelter on the other side of the room since they're unarmed. Setsuo's retainer dashes for the door, but he's ultimately stymied by Keiji, raging calm swirling in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>        "You're a skilled fighter," King Setsuo notes, blocking your swing once more. Your arms burn with adrenaline and the build up of acid in your muscles, but you can't give up now. "But in an environment like this, your skills are no match for my strength!" he spits, angling his sword and slashing. The attack slices your own blade near the hilt, confirming the uselessness of the rapier.</p><p> </p><p>        Before Keiji can react, the king snatches whatever is left of your blade away from you. "What a shame, my dear," he mocks, holding his heavy sword above your head. "You've made a grave mistake." He swings. Your parents wail, and Keiji screams.</p><p> </p><p>        You close your eyes, waiting for the piercing impact of his blade against your neck. It's over. Apparently the idea of taking over your kingdom by marriage isn't worth it anymore, and you have no doubt that a brute like him would be able to destroy any laws left and take over your land by force. As your eyes shut, only one thing crosses your mind- how much you want to see Atsumu before your demise.</p><p> </p><p>        And it never comes. The large windows of the room shatter, revealing an ominous pair of dragons, their teeth revealed in aggressive snarls as one of them, black like the night, tackles the king to the ground. You can hardly recognize him, but there's not a even a single doubt that you know this dragon. It's Yoomi, but you've never seen this apathetic reptile look so furious, figuratively blazing a trail with the sweep of his tail. If Yoomi is here...</p><p> </p><p>        "Atsumu!" you cry, stunned. The rain piles into the room, and the wind chills you to the bone. You can hardly notice it when he gives a smile so bright and warm, though.</p><p> </p><p>        The attack brings out the true nature of the grotesque king, who roars with anger. "I will destroy you," he snarls, already getting up and pointing his sword at Atsumu. Fear grips at your heart when the love of your life hops off Sho's back and stands proud with his own sword. You've never taught him how to sword-fight yet, and you know he doesn't stand a chance against this monster.</p><p> </p><p>        "Atsumu, you have to run," you beg as Keiji helps you up, now that the other retainer lies unconscious on the ground. Sho barricades the battle with his wings, stubbornly protecting your parents. Yoomi, however, snaps at the king, remaining at Atsumu's side loyally.</p><p> </p><p>        The dragon-tamer narrowly misses an attack and aims for the king's back. Like a serpent, the king twists and avoids the attack. The two continue to play a back and forth game of strikes and dodging. No matter how good of a hunter Atsumu is, there's only so much he can do as he dodges every attack from the monstrous monarch. Desperate, you snatch Keiji's sword and charge towards the scene before he can haul you away.</p><p> </p><p>        "(Name), don't!" Atsumu explodes, pausing in the fighting as he watches you in horror. His grasp on his sword weakens, and it falls ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>        It's too late; King Setsuo's sword lands on Atsumu's abdomen, slicing it. Your lover howls in pain, falling to the ground as he clutches the injured area with both his hands. Roaring, Yoomi launches himself at the king, pinning him to the ground. You can see the blood rushing from the wound, but you focus back onto the battle before you.</p><p> </p><p>        There's nothing else you want to do besides scoop him up and hold him in your arms as you treat him with the little healing magic you know, but your grip stays glued onto the sword. Not faltering for a single moment, you raise the sword and strike the abominable king on his neck as Yoomi keeps him on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>        "Long live the king," you spit, baring your teeth. The flesh falls apart at his throat, and Setsuo gasps for air as soon as you had swung your sword. His blood ebbs from the wound like a river, but it turns into a waterfall when Yoomi digs his claws into the remainder of the neck, ripping the head straight off the body. It's finally over.</p><p> </p><p>        You're panting. The smell of torn flesh and blood gives you a headache, and Keiji and your parents are screaming at you- but you don't care. With the last of your strength, you make your way to the only man you've ever wanted to marry. "Atsumu," you cry, falling to your knees to cradle his body. "Atsumu, <em>no</em>."</p><p> </p><p>        "Hi, princess," he replies weakly, bringing a hand up to your cheek. His fingers paint your cheek with his blood, but the thought doesn't even cross your mind. "You're not hurt?" he asks, before the hand falls back to his side.</p><p> </p><p>        You shake your head, the tears dripping onto his cheeks. "No. Oh, Goddess. Atsumu, y-you... there's so mu-much blood." It's warm, and it's pooling at your lap, drenching the skirt of your dress with metallic crimson. "You have to hold on- Mother, Keiji, get a priest or a mage or <em>someone-</em>!" you screech, peeling his shirt away and hovering your hands over his wound as you focus the last of your energy to heal whatever you can. You can hear the other three humans in the room scurry out of the room, and the two dragons wail at your side.</p><p> </p><p>        There's a glowing light, but it's weak. The wound grows smaller in size, and it'll help reduce the blood loss. But his face looks so pale, and his normally spirited smile barely reaches his eyes. "Why did you come?" you ask, voice desperate as you try to heal more of him. If only you had learned more magic growing up...! There's nothing else you can do for him.</p><p> </p><p>        "Because I love you," he says, and it's a wonder how he can sound so sarcastic even on the brink of death. "Can't let my girl get married to some dope. I should be the only dope to marry you."</p><p> </p><p>        "That dope basically sliced you in half, Atsumu. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I didn't distract you like that-" you choke back a sob. "It's my fault. I'm sorry. I love you. Please don't... please don't... Atsumu. You shouldn't have come." You search his eyes for an answer as Yoomi whines, digging his face in your neck. You can't imagine what it must be like for him- to see two Miya men drenched in blood. First Atsumu's father and now Atsumu himself. Even lively Sho whimpers and places his head on the ground at he watches with anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>        Once more, Atsumu brings his bloodied hand to your cheek, stroking your cheekbone with the pad of your thumb as he looks up at you with so much love. "Princess- (Name). I'm not royalty. I don't have a castle or gold to offer you like your other suitors do. If I hadn't come, you would have died right there. If I can offer you my dyin' breath to protect you, I'll do it as many times as you'd need. I'll protect you and end this war for you. If this is the only offering I can give you to be worthy of becoming your husband, you can have it."</p><p> </p><p>        "It's not your responsibility," you sob, using one of your hands to press his hand to your cheek, hard. "I don't want your dying breath if it's like this."</p><p> </p><p>        "You should see the look on your face, angel. It's like I'm starin' up at the Goddess herself, but I doubt she's half as beautiful as you are," he says, wheezing as he chokes out a chuckle. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not goin' to die here. My dyin' breath will be spent by your side, calling you the Beast Princess just one more time."</p><p> </p><p>        You shake your head, the tears still refusing to stop. "You're crazy. You're a damn fool." Your voice is a soft whisper, full of desperation, urgency, and love.</p><p> </p><p>        "A fool in love."</p><p> </p><p>        "Your Highness." A hand rests on your shoulder. "We've found the castle's mage, who agreed to help us. You need to take a step back." It takes everything you have, but you place Atsumu back onto the ground and allow the old mage to heal the man who had taken a blow for you.</p><p> </p><p>        This time, the magic hovering over Atsumu's wound is a clearer light, shining with a brightness that gives you hope. Slowly, the wound restitches itself until it closes back up. In the place of the wound is a scar, though it's the faintest one you've ever seen in your life. Even magic has its limits, but you can't care less about how his torso looks as long as he stays alive. The color returns to his cheeks, and he gives you a dopey grin.</p><p> </p><p>        "Told ya I'm not gonna die here," he murmurs, sitting up. "Oh, fuck." He places his head in his hands as his dragons nudge him affectionately, resting their heads against both sides of his body to support him.</p><p> </p><p>        "That was quite a wound you suffered from," the mage points out, standing up to dispose of the notorious king's corpse. It disappears with a snap of his fingers, leaving only his blood that stains the once pristine carpet. "It's healed, but you need to take it easy for now. Consider this my thanks for disposing of the tyrant."</p><p> </p><p>        "Yeah." Your lover winces. "I will-"</p><p> </p><p>        Your mother immediately embraces him. "Oh, thank you! You saved us... if there's any way we could repay you..." her eyes shine, clearly ecstatic about being reunited with her family and being rid of the war's main villain.</p><p> </p><p>        Atsumu smiles, the promise of freedom and a new future shining in his gaze. "Gold?"</p><p> </p><p>        "Seven?" you guessed, your own smile pulling at your lips. "I'm sure Sho and Yoomi deserve a feast after a performance like that."</p><p> </p><p>        "You can't offer this man only seven gold coins! He saved all of our lives!" your father scolds, frowning. "Young man, if needed, I will give you all the gold we have. It's not much, considering we've been at war... but I will give you my daughter's hand. Think of it as an investment."</p><p> </p><p>        "Dear, you can't pawn away our daughter like that!" your mother argues, letting go of Atsumu to glare at your father, who holds his hands up, laughing nervously.</p><p> </p><p>        Atsumu laughs, and you've noticed it lights up the room, despite the rain and dark spreading through the room from the broken window. "No, just enough to pay for the Knight's Academy," he requests, taking your hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>        "You want to become a knight? And not the king?"</p><p> </p><p>        "Oh, believe me," he starts, waving his hand weakly. "I do. But I'm goin' to prove myself worthy of becomin' your husband with knighthood. If I'm goin' to accept the offer of bein' king, I gotta earn the right to propose to you before all else."</p><p> </p><p>        Your heart soars, and you can't help but pull him into your arms. He's warm, and you fit just right in his embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! this is the end lmao i know if i add more chapters, it'll just end up with a sad ending so ima just leave it like this before it gets too depressing.</p><p> </p><p>i know it's been a wild ride that kinda didn't make sense and went too quickly (jk i KNOW this shit did, but i wanted to test something new bc i need to stop doing slow burns)</p><p> </p><p>i will be writing more reader-inserts based on this universe/kingdom, and it will include:</p><p>sorcerer!miya osamu x seamstress!reader</p><p>knight!akaashi keiji x maid!readers</p><p>surprise!bokuto koutarou x surprise!reader</p><p> </p><p>big thank you to every who has commented! it gave me so much motivation to update! i sincerely hope you enjoyed it, and i promise i'll be a better writer haha</p><p>        </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>